Blade of Ice
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Is the world around her true, or her own thoughts. Does she have control, or just the dream of having it. What happens when Elsa finally wakes up? And what does she know about the world she needs to become part of again? FINISHED!
1. Past

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

Elsa smiled at her little sister. Anna was finally getting married. She looked beautiful in her dress and her face was glowing. Anna looked so happy.

A shadow shifted over the ice pillar beside her. She looked at it, but it didn't move. It was just a shadow. But then why was it, smiling at her? Elsa shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. Shadows couldn't smile.

"You may kiss the bride." Elsa tuned in to what the pastor was saying as her sister kissed her blond husband. Kristof was a good match for her sister.

Elsa followed after the couple as they walked back down the aisle. She caught sight of the shadow, but quickly put it out of her mind. Today was Anna's day. She wasn't going to ruin it.

Elsa stood beside her sister as people came up to greet the newly we'd couple. "It's great to see so many people here. I'm surprised no trolls showed up." Elsa looked towards her new brother-in-law. They had only just recently discovered how closely they knew each other.

"Pabbie said it is probably best if they didn't show up. But he did tell us to visit before our honeymoon." Elsa smiled as Kristof wrapped his arm around Anna's waist. She was glad her sister hadn't decided to marry Hans. This was real love.

Elsa spotted the shadow past the couple. But it looked different, more in the shape of a person. "Excuse me for a minute. I need to check on something." Elsa looked at her sister with a smile before heading towards the shadow.

It began to move once she got close. Soon she was following it as it jumped from shadows to ice as it moved down the hall. It stopped moving down the hall once it reached a single set of doors and seeped in through the lock.

Elsa stood in front of the doors to her bedroom. She tentatively pushed them open and looked inside. In her room she saw a man sitting on her bed. His skin was charcoal black. His pure white hair and clothes stood out against his skin. His pale blue eyes stared at her. She didn't know who he was, but he felt familiar to her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Elsa moved further into her room. She could take care of him if she needed to.

"Still headstrong as usual." Elsa looked behind her. Another man stood in the shadow, but he could still be seen. "Always caring about the opinions of others." The man stepped towards her. He looked like the other man. But his hair and clothes were an ice blue colour. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. "Still trying to conceal, Elsa?"

"Who are you both?" Elsa didn't know why, but she didn't feel threatened by the two. She felt...comforted.

"You know who we are. What we want to know, is why you keep yourself in this prison?" Elsa looked at the white haired man in surprise. "Do you not even remember what we are?"

"I think it's part of the kido." Elsa moved her gaze to the blue haired man. "Although she probably doesn't even know what that is. We may have to reteach her all of that. Or at least enough for her to begin to remember on her own."

"Agreed brother." Elsa shifted as the white haired man stood up from the bed. "Come. I shall show you your prison."

"I am not a prisoner." Elsa took a step away from the men. "I am free. I don't have to hide my powers. I can finally control it."

"Yes you can. But this is a world created for you and by you. Out there is the real world." Elsa wondered what the blue haired man meant. Was it the world beyond the sea and coastline? "Further than that. I doubt your world even goes that far out."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Elsa looked at the men curiously. Did she create them?

"In a way, you did." Elsa looked back at the white haired man. "We are a part of your soul. We were born with you, but you shaped us to be who we are."

"What prison are you talking about?" Elsa walked cautiously towards them. "How is all of this..." Elsa looked out her window as she heard cheering going on. "...all of them...not real?" Elsa started thinking back on her childhood. "Was it all just my imagination?"

"No. Here you lived a life. That was real, but this world is not. The life you lived was a life, but the people here are not. Even your little sister." Elsa sat down on her bed as she ran through her memories. She couldn't believe him. "I shall show you...what your memories really hold." Elsa looked towards the white haired man as he ran a hand over the wall beside him.

Elsa walked over as she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt like she was breaking apart inside.

Her heart stopped as she looked at the picture frozen in the ice. It was her, she must have been seven at least. She looked over towards the two boys chasing after her. One had short waves brown hair. The other had straight black hair.

"How can you show this? What is this?" Elsa looked at the two boys curiously. She knew them.

"It is a true memory. One that you later relived with Anna. Watch and see." Elsa stood and watched as the picture began to move.

~picture in the ice~

"Elsa-chan!" The small blond haired girl smiled as the two boys ran towards her. "Sorry we're late. Juu-chan had to get permission to leave his house."

"It's not my fault I'm the oldest. And my parents are overprotective." The boy with black hair nudged his friend.

"That's okay. Do you guys want to build a snowman?" Elsa skipped toward a more open part of the garden. There were lots of large area to play in. Where there weren't bushes or clusters of flowers. Here they could play as much as they wanted.

"Is Elsa-chan allowed to? Won't Yamaji get mad?" The boy with brown hair pointed towards the house behind them with his thumb.

"Is Shun-chan afraid to get caught?" Elsa smiled at him as he turned bright red. He was normally the one to suggest activities that went against the rules.

"No! But Shiro-chan is." Shun smiled and pointed and the black haired boy.

"Don't call me Shiro! Just because it is in my name doesn't mean it fits!" Juu pouted as he yelled at Shun.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at their bickering. They were like this most of the time, but they were always just joking. "Snow time!" Elsa jumped onto the middle stone in the garden. Ice spread out beneath her feet till it reached the ring of shrubs around the clearing.

They all streaked sliding, not able to control where they went. Elsa kicked out her feet to form blades on the bottom of her sandals. She skated towards Juu and grabbed his hand. "Hang on."

Elsa skated towards Shun. He grabbed onto Juu's outstretched hand. She dragged them all along in a wide circle. She kept skating till snow piles had accumulated around the edge of the ice rink. She swung her arm out wide.

They all crashed into the snow pile.

"Elsa-chan!" Elsa caught sight of Shun trying to climb out of the snow pile. He wasn't having much luck. "Why did you do that? I just got snow down my yukata."

"Because, Shunsui." Elsa saw that Juu had already gotten out of the snow pile. "You always throw her I to the lake when ever we go. This is her way to get back at you. Besides, you find it fun."

Elsa climbed out of the snow pile and turned back towards it. She held her hands out towards it and pictured what she wanted to make. She opened her eyes when she thought she was done. She found a slide and stairs in front of her.

"Come on." Elsa climbed up the stairs as fast as she could. They were easy to climb without the blades on her sandals. Elsa sat down on the slide and slid down. She wasn't expecting the bit of a jump at the end. "Kya!"

She was surprised to find a pile of snow beneath her. 'Need to get that under control.'

"Look out below!" Elsa managed to roll out of the pile as two bodies fell into it. "Elsa-chan is getting better at making things from her ice."

"It from my reiatsu, silly Shun-chan." Elsa stood up and wiped the snow off of her yukata.

She noticed Shun and Juu trying to get off of the snow pile. She waited till they were about to jump of. Then created another snow mound beneath their feet.

"Is that how you want to play?" Shun and Juu exchanged a look. "Try to keep up." They split up and ran in different directions.

Elsa managed to keep with them quite well, but the mounds where becoming towers. And the towers were getting taller. "Wait!" Elsa's foot slipped on the ice. "Kya!"

Shun stopped too see what had happened. He caught sight of Juu doing the same, but the boy was off balance. "Juu-chan!"

Elsa caught sight of what Shun was looking at. "Jushiro!" Elsa tried creating a pile of snow beneath him. But her ice shot out of her hand too early. It struck Jushiro in the chest. "Jushiro!"

Jushiro landed against the tower of snow and slid down it as it fell over. But he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything after a blast of cold froze the air in his lungs.

Elsa and Shunsui ran towards their friend. Elsa shook Jushiro's shoulder, but no response came from the boy. Shunsui tried to find a pulse, but the boy's skin was almost too cold to touch.

Elsa didn't know what to do, but call for help. "Yamaji!" Elsa backed away from Jushiro, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had.

A tall man rounded the edge of the garden. The snow and ice instantly began to melt. "What happened?" The tall man ran towards the three small children.

"It was an accident. We were playing and Jushiro lost his footing." Shunsui held his friend, the boy was freezing cold. And it looked like his hair was turning white.

"I'll take care of Jushiro. Shunsui, can you take Elsa inside?" Yamaji took the small boy from Shunsui's arms. He was cold as ice. "Go. I will make sure he is alright."

Shunsui nodded to the man. He saw Elsa about to break down crying. She had always been scared of what she could do. He held his hand out to the girl. "Come on Elsa-chan. Juu-chan will be just fine. Let's go inside and wait, okay?"

Elsa looked up and Shunsui. He was a good friend. She nodded as she took his hand. She quickly let to once she was back on her feet. She looked back at Yamaji and the small boy in his arms. Jushiro looked extremely pale.

* * *

Elsa placed a hand on the wall. The picture stopped on the image of the tall man holding the pale boy. She willed the pictures to go back to the beginning. She stopped when she had both of the boys smilig at her. She smiled back.

"Do you know them?" Elsa looked towards the blue haired man. He had a deeper voice than his brother.

"Yes." Elsa brought her gaze back to the still picture in front of her. She ran a hand over the face of the brown haired boy. "Kyoraku Shunsui. He was a good friend of mine." She ran a hand over the boy with black hair. "Ukitake Jushiro. Shunsui always dragged him around. Even if he wasn't at the best of health at the time."

She changed the picture to when the tall man first entered the scene. "Yamaji. My..." Elsa choked back a sob.

*crack*

Elsa turned away from the picture. She ran into a pair of open arms. "It's okay, Elsa. We will protect you, always." Elsa knew it was the white haired man."

"My brother is right. We will always be here." Elsa cried as the two men comforted her.

*CRACK* *crack* *Crack*

Elsa hugged the white haired man tighter. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it hurt. She tried to keep the storm that wanted to let loose from going wild, but she was losing.

"Let it go." She heard both of the men speak. And she obeyed.

*CRACK*

Elsa relaxed as the world around her fell away into darkness. She didn't feel cold or lost, or even scared. For some reason, she felt free. Free and safe.

* * *

Hey. So this is something that I am trying out. Let me know what you think. So, please leave a comment or question you might have.


	2. Present

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

The song played by the snow globe is "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?", from Frozen.

* * *

"Excuse me...miss?" Elsa slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw people standing up. Where was she. "We have arrived. It's time to get off the plane."

"Plane? Where are we?" Elsa stretched out her sore limbs. She felt like she had been laying in an awkward position for hours.

"Karakura town. Japan. Do you have a bag up here?" Elsa looked towards the woman. She was smiling at her and seemed a bit worried.

Elsa shook her head and picked up the bag at her feet. "This is all I have. Thank you." Elsa quickly joined the rest of the crowd of people leaving the...plane. 'What was that? I've flown before. How did I not know what a plane was? It must have been that dream.'

Elsa quickly followed the stream of people till they stopped at a baggage carousel. She stood and waited for her bags to come around. The first was her bright blue bag with snowflakes. She hauled it off of the moving belt and waited for her second bag. It wasn't long till small children were screeching as a snowman bag went around the carousel. Elsa pulled the bag off and made her way away from the cluster of people.

'Now to find my host family. What was the name again? Kuro...something.' Elsa scanned the crowd of waiting people to see if anyone was waving or indicating to her. A single sign caught her eye. 'Arendelle Elsa'

Elsa made her way towards the sign. She found a man and two teenage girls standing there. "Hi. I'm Arendelle Elsa. Are you the Kurosaki family?" Elsa smiled at herself for remembering their name. She always could when she was in a pinch.

"A...ren...del...le-san? That is quite a mouthful." Elsa giggled as the man tried to say her last name.

"You can just use Elsa." Elsa smiled at the little family.

"Elsa-chan it is very nice to meet you. I'm Yuzu and this is my twin Karin." The small blond hair girl indicated to herself then the girl beside her. "And this is our dad." The girl smiled as she introduced the man standing behind them.

"Why don't you let me get those for you? The house isn't too far. It is a small airport after all. And you can call me dad if you want. Or Isshin if you would prefer. There isn't any need to be formal. We are going to be family after all." Isshin smiled at the girl, she had a friendly smile.

"Come on. Well show you the way. Sorry that Ichinii couldn't be here. But he has gotten here yet. He'll show you where the school is. Yuzu and I are still in junior high." Karin pulled the girl along as they left the airport. She didn't seem that out of place in their family. Her hair was only a few shades lighter than Yuzu's. "Hey, Elsa-nee. Why is your hair so light in colour?"

"It's always been this light. But my parents told me I was kissed by a troll when I was young." Elsa laughed as she relayed something she had heard in a dream. All the girls laughed as they continued to walk down the deserted road.

Yuzu reached out and held the girl's hand. It was cold, but more like naturally than lack of touch. "Come on. The house is just up ahead."

Elsa looked up the street. She could make out the figure of a man trying to get into a building, but he seemed to be having trouble. And trying to break down the door. "Is that guy okay?"

"Yeah he's fine." Karin sighed as they approached the house and orange haired man. "Oi! Ichinii!"

The man with orange hair turned towards the small group aproaching. "Oh. There you guys are. I was thinking you guys were ignoring me or something-" He dodged as Isshin kicked out at him. "Oi! Don't just attack a guy that is coming home for a visit!"

Isshin picked himself out of the flower beds. "You haven't neglected on your training. I'm so proud of you." Tears started to stream down his face.

Elsa leaned down between the two girl's heads. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. They did this everyday when Ichinii lived here. He lives far away, but always manages to visit whenever he gets anytime off work." Karin walked towards the house as she rolled the blue suitcase behind her.

"But I hope they don't start it again." Yuzu followed her twin with the large snowman slung across her back. "We can show you to your room. And you should get a bit of rest. It was probably a long flight. We can wake you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you Yuzu." Elsa followed the girls inside and left the two men outside. Elsa followed the two girls up to the second floor and down the hall to a blue painted room.

"This is the room you will be staying in while you are here. We got your uniform for you and hung them up in the closet." Yuzu smiled at the girl as she played the hostess. This was a favourite activity for her. She loved being in charge. "Come on Karin. Let's let Onee-chan rest before dinner."

"Okay. Rest well." Karin followed her sister out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Elsa looked around the room. It was plain and had a desk and a window. She opened the closet and found six uniforms hanging there. Three shirts and three blazers. 'Summer and winter uniforms I guess.' Elsa closed the closet and turned to her bags. She opened her snowman up and dug through till she found her snow globe.

She turned the small key on the side and laid down as the melody played through. She hummed with it as she began to drift off into sleep.

'Enjoying yourself?' Elsa sat up and looked around the room. No one was there. 'Of course not. I'm in your head. Well, we are in your head. Remember?'

'She thinks it is a dream. But since she seems to be reacting. We can assume she can hear us again.' Elsa tried to find the source of the voice. And why it sounded so familiar.

'She already forgot again? This is going to take forever.' Elsa frowned as the deeper voice began complaining. The voices were very familiar.

"You both were the ones from my dream." Elsa realized where she had heard them. "But how are you both still in my head. Aren't dreams suppose to go away once I'm awake?"

'We aren't dreams. We are pieces of your soul.' Elsa frowned thinking through their words.

'So I can think and you will hear it?' Elsa asked in her mind. She found it strange that she didn't feel worried about talking to herself.

'You got it. And don't worry. You aren't crazy.' Elsa could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

'Stop teasing her, brother. Shall we continue to tell you who you are?' Elsa closed her eyes and waited for them to show her what they obviously wanted to.

~memory~

Elsa opened her eyes to a bright sunny day. She looked around the field she was in. There were no trees and not a cloud in the sky. She caught sight of a tall man dressed in a blue uniform of sorts. She recognized the uniform, but couldn't quite remember were from.

"Elsa-chan!" Elsa looked behind her to see a woman walking up behind her. She found it a little unnerving to see herself. She knew it was her. The braided hairstyle was hard to misplace. She turned back to the man as he walked towards the woman.

"Good morning Shunsui." Elsa wasn't surprised by the frost in her voice. She normally had that type of attitude when it came to others. But why around him? Weren't they close?

"I'm hurt, Elsa-chan. You haven't called me Shun-chan since the summer started." Shunsui made a frowning face at his childhood friend. "Why so frosty today?"

"There is no difference in my attitude." Elsa watched as her double straightened as she started to move past the man. She saw her hesitate and her expression soften. "How is Jushiro doing?"

Elsa watched as a white haired man came up behind her double and covered her eyes with his hands. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa saw the woman frown as she stepped away from him. "Maybe another time." The woman wrapped her arms around her as she began to walk away again.

Shunsui grabbed one of her hands. He traced the pattern on her glove with his thumb. "Why is Elsa-chan wearing gloves again? I thought she didn't like wearing them?"

"Well sometimes I need to wear them." The younger Elsa tried to pull her hand out of his grasp. Being careful not to let him pull her glove off. It wasn't working. "Can I have my hand back? Preferably with my glove." Shunsui gave her a stare with sad, pleading eyes. "That isn't going to work." Jushiro joined in. She sighed with a smile on her face.

Elsa watched as a field of ice formed under their feet and they began to slide apart. She watched as Shunsui and Jushiro shared a look. Then they both pulled off one of the woman's glove. "Hey! Give those back!"

"Not unless you tell us why you have them on." Shunsui waved the glove in front of him with a playful smile on his face. "You can tell us."

Elsa watched as her younger self smiled sadly at them. "I can't. I'm sorry." The version of her in the same uniform in red as the other two turned and began walking away from the two men in blue.

"Elsa wait!" Jushiro tried to walk towards her, but his feet kept slipping. And he didn't want to fall.

"Juu-chan is having trouble. Elsa-chan, can't you help us get off the ice? Please." Shunsui looked at her with a childish smile. It always worked on her.

The woman turned to say something, but her voice was over powered by another sound.

*ROAR*

All three looked towards the edge of the field where a forest started. They saw a pair of red glowing eyes approach the edge of the shadows. A snake like creature with a white skull mask slithered out of the forest. "ROAR!"

"Hollow!" Shunsui reached for the sword at his hip. The sharp movement threw him off balance and he slipped. He fell to his knee and tried not to slip anymore.

"Shunsui!" Jushiro saw Shunsui fall, but his own movements caused him to lose balance. He fell. And the force of his fall propelled him away from the other two people he could see on the ice.

"ROAR!" The Hollow slithered across the ice. Not seeming to notice the slippery surface as he moved towards the three sources of food in front of it.

Elsa noticed the Hollow aim towards Jushiro. She moved her feet, but she didn't budge an inch. 'Right. This already happened. So I can only watch. Move stupid me!'

The other Elsa ran towards Jushiro. She lost her footing, but kept her momentum. She knocked herself an Jushiro out of the path of the hollow. Both stopped as soon as they reached the edge of the ice.

"Looks like the ice is melting." Jushiro stood and helped Elsa up. He looked towards the Hollow as it turned around. "It must have reached a grass patch as well. Shunsui! It's heading towards you!"

Shunsui looked over his shoulder and confirmed the Hollow slithering towards him. He stood and drew his sword in one movement. He managed to keep himself upright. But only because the Hollow's mask pressing against his sword was propelling him backwards.

"Shunsui!" The three people watching yelled in unison.

"Let's go!" Elsa watched as herself and Jushiro stepped back out onto the ice. "Hang on!" Her double stood with her back against Jushiro and propelled them across the ice with her own ice shooting out of her hands.

Jushiro waited till they were close to the Hollow. Then looped his arm around Elsa before he jumped onto the Hollow.

The Hollow turned his head to see what had landed on it's back. It hadn't noticed it had reached the edge of the ice field.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Shunsui jumped up towards the Hollow's face. The Hollow turned back towards him. He slashed through its mask.

"Nice job Shunsui." Jushiro landed behind his friend as the Hollow dissolved.

"Even with only a blank zanpakutou, it looks like Yamaji's training is paying off." Elsa smiled as she watched the three stand as a group. They looked like really close friends.

"Yep. Not a scratch on me." Shunsui smiled as he sheathed his sword. "How about you two?"

"Not a scratch eith-" *cough* *cough* Jushiro pulled his hand away from his mouth. There were small speckles of blood, but not much. "I should get back." Jushiro turned to walk away, but fell to his knees in another coughing fit.

"Jushiro." Elsa watched as her younger self moved to place a hand on his back.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Elsa turned and saw a woman with an angry face walking quickly towards the group. A man walked behind her at a more lax pace. "YOU MONSTER! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!"

"Please calm down, Ukitake-san." Shunsui smiled at the lady as he stepped in front of the now cowering Elsa. "She wasn't doing anything, just offering help."

"No help is needed from that thing! It's a danger to us all!" The woman glared at the girl hiding behind Shunsui.

"That's enough dear." The man that had been walking behind the woman placed a hand on her shoulder before moving to the white haired man. "Let's get Jushiro home so the healers can take care of him."

"I'm fine. Just a bit of coughing." Jushiro was glad only the small one had blood mixed in. He easily hid that by wiping his hand on the grass as he stood up. "It was nothing serious."

"Nothing serious! That monster could have killed you! She is even creating a blizzard to kill us all right now!" The lady pointed at Elsa as the wind began to pick up and the temperature drop.

Shunsui turned to Elsa to try and calm her down. But she just moved away from his hands. Tears were in her eyes, but he knew she would never let them fall. "Elsa..."

The girl ran, and Elsa followed. They ran down the hill and through the streets. Stepping into shunpo wherever possible. It helped to reduce the ice spread while ran.

She didn't stop running till she reached a room, it was definitely her bedroom. It looked just like Elsa's room back in Arendelle, except there was a futon instead of a canopy bed.

She collapsed onto the floor as the first tear rolled down her cheek. Elsa looked around the room in amazement. Perfectly formed flakes were suspended in the air. And the frost on the ground took the shape of a large snowflake.

Both Elsas looked towards the door as it slid open. The rise in temperature told them both who it was. The Elsa on the ground looked away from him. She pulled her knees to her chest and pressed her eyes to them. "Yamaji, why am I a monster?"

Yamaji sighed as he walked into the room. He watched as the flakes took a while to turned into water and evaporated. Her ice was getting stronger. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You are not a monster, Elsa."

"Then why can't I control my powers. Jushiro already has his zanpakutou and Shunsui is close to getting his. But I'm still behind them both." Elsa pulled her eyes away from her knees. But she still kept her gaze on them. "Why haven't I heard my zanpakutou?"

"These things take time." Yamaji smiled at her as he shook her shoulder. "You will learn. Just like how Shunsui and Jushiro learned. You just have more power to control. And that will take time."

Elsa walked up to the scene between the grandfather and his granddaughter. Elsa walked around till she was looking at his face. He had nothing but love on his face. "Thank you, Yamaji."

Elsa closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. Bits of the memory still playing through her mind.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question. I will be posting a chapter every week. I'm trying to cut down on the writing I have so I don't have to worry about not posting because I have no ideas.


	3. School

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Elsa opened her eyes and looked around the still darkened room.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

She sat up and searched for the source of the beeping sound. She spot it on the edge of the desk beside her bed.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP—*

Elsa threw the blankets off of her while trying to remember where she was. 'Right. I am in Japan. I'm on a student exchange for my last year of high school. And I just got here yesterday. And today I have school. Great.' Elsa stood and stretched. She felt refreshed.

'Good to hear.' Elsa nearly fell over when the voice suddenly popped into her head. 'Sorry. Forgot how long it takes you to actually wake up in the morning.' The voice laughed as Elsa regained her balance.

'Brother. Be nice. She has never been one to rise early. And neither are you.' Another voice joined the first. It wasn't as deep, but it definitely had more authority to it. 'Ignore him, Elsa-sama. He is usually like this in the morning.'

'It's okay. I just need to get used to their being voices in my head.' Elsa turned on her light before checking the time on the clock. 6:30 am. 'Why do I have to get up this early!?' Elsa spotted a note beside the clock.

'Dear Onee-chan,

I hope you slept well. You looked so peaceful that Karin and I decided to let you sleep. If you are reading this before your alarm went off, there is a plate of food for you in the fridge. You just need to heat it up. If your alarm did go off. I set it so you had enough time to shower and get dressed before having breakfast. I ironed and laid out a uniform on the chest at the end of your bed for you.

Onii-chan will walk you to school. Since Karin and I go to a different school that isn't in the same direction. He will also be taking you out to lunch. Today is only a half day since school festivals are starting. School starts at 7:30.

Yuzu.'

Elsa put down the note and pulled out her bathroom bag. She pulled out her peppermint shampoo, conditioner, and soaps. 'Time to start the day.'

Elsa didn't take long despite her massive amount of hair. She had it up in her usual braided bun before heading back to her room.

She examined the uniform laid out for her. The socks went to her knees and the skirt went to just above her knee. The button up shirt fit just fine, but she wasn't a fan of the collar. She sighed as she tied the red ribbon into a loose bow around her neck. She slid the jacket on last before looking at herself in the mirror.

'This uniform is weird.' Elsa didn't feel uncomfortable, just a but constrained.

'It because it isn't like the uniform at the Academy.' The deeper voice replied with a chuckled.

'Yeah. This is nothing like the uniforms at Shin'o Academy-' Elsa stood still. She remembered the name of the school? She smiled as she bent down to pick up the school bag that was beside the chest. "Looks like I'm ready to go. Please no memories during school. I would rather not be considered a freak. Or a lazy bum."

'Okay. But you're the one talking to yourself right now.' Elsa could have growled, but she heard a slapping sound. 'What was that for!?'

'We will remain silent, Elsa-sama.' Elsa nodded to herself as the voices in her head quieted.

She opened the door and happily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Yuzu-chan."

"Morning Onee-chan!" Yuzu turned from the stove and smiled at her temporary sister. She liked the idea of having a sister for a year. "Breakfast is almost done. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well. Thank you for letting me sleep." Else took a seat at the counter. "Sorry for missing out on dinner."

"Don't worry about it." Yuzu continued to cook while talking. "You had a long trip. And today is your first day. So it's good that you are well rested. And I couldn't bring myself to wake you. You looked so happy. Like you were having a really good dream."

Elsa smiled remembering the previous night. "Yeah. It was a good dream."

"So sleeping beauty is awake?" Elsa looked towards the gruff voice that was speaking. "Didn't think you were ever going to wake up. You didn't when we knocked and didn't even stir when we walked in. You were sleeping like the dead." Ichigo scratched his head as he took a seat beside the temporary addition to their family. But it wasn't like he lived in that house anymore. He had a new life now.

"Oi!" Elsa and Ichigo turned towards the voice as a bag hit Ichigo in the face. "Don't tell a girl she sleeps like the dead! It has no class! And it is rude, Ichinii!" Karin glared at her brother as she took the seat on the other side of Elsa.

"Breakfast!" Yuzu placed a plate in front of each of her siblings. She placed another on the other side of Karin for herself and one on the stove for their father. "Eat up."

"Thank you for the food, Yuzu." The three at the counter spoke before digging into their food.

Elsa finished rather quickly. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She placed her plate in the sink. "I will take care of that!" Elsa turned and smiled at Yuzu. "You should get to school."

"Okay. You ready to go, Ichigo-kun?" Elsa picked up her bag and walked to the door. She found her shoes with a bright blue sticky note on them.

"Yeah. And just call me Ichigo." Ichigo slipped his sneakers on. He hadn't walked to his old high school in a few years. "It's not that long of a walk, but hardly anyone ever takes the route. I'm sure you'll remember it for tomorrow." Ichigo walked outside and held the door open for Elsa. "How do you get your hair like that?"

Elsa ran a hand over her braided bun. "I've always done it like this. My mother showed me how, I guess."

"You guess?" Ichigo looked at her curiously. She seemed sad all of a sudden.

"I don't remember much of her. She died when I was young, and we didn't speak to each other much." Elsa couldn't remember her mother from this world. But she knew the one in her world. So she guessed she had based that mother off of her real one.

"Our mother died when we were young too. Karin and Yuzu were very young, but we all loved her." Ichigo hadn't realized the girl was so similar. She seemed to be very proper. "What does your father think about you studying abroad?"

"I'm sure he would have frowned upon it. But since he isn't around either. I had to make the decision on my own." Elsa smiled sadly. She didn't know why she was opening up. But she guessed it was because she was tired of keeping it all in. "I've been on my own for about 4 years now."

"You don't have any siblings?" Ichigo felt bad for the girl. She must have been lonely.

'I don't think so.' Ichigo was surprised to hear his zanpakutou voice an opinion. 'Look closely at her. She has a strong reiryoku. There is a strong chance she has a zanpakutou spirit.'

Ichigo noticed the cold presence around Elsa. 'It rivals Toshiro's cold attitude.'

Elsa walked quietly before answering. "No. But I wasn't lonely. I always had someone around." Elsa smiled thinking of her past. He would probably think she was crazy if she started talking about them and having strange powers.

"That's good. Losing your parents is hard. We still have our dad, but he is a bit of an idiot. But he is there for us when we need it." Ichigo still didn't expect much from his father, but knew he could rely on him when he needed to.

The two walked in comfortable silence till they reached the school gate.

"The office is straight through those doors and to the right. Tell them who you are and they will show you to your class." Ichigo pointed to the doors of the school. "I'll be standing here when you get out for lunch. That will probably be when everyone heads back to their home room to work on things for the festival. See you then." Ichigo waved good bye as Elsa walked toward at he school.

Elsa walked straight to the school building. She could feel eyes on her as she walked. She guessed it was because of her hair. She didn't see anyone else with hair as lightly coloured as hers. She walked into the office and waited for the receptionist to return to her desk.

"Hello dear. How may I help you?" Elsa smiled gently at the old women that walked out from one of the back rooms.

"I'm Arendelle Elsa. Today is my first day as a transfer student." Elsa didn't know what else she needed to tell her.

"Oh yes! I have your schedule right here." The secretary handed Elsa a sheet of paper. "You are in class 3B. Your classroom is on the third floor. Have a wonderful day. And if you need anything or have any question, ask your class president. She will be able to help you out best." The secretary gave the girl a smile as she left the office.

Elsa walked out of the office and looked down at her time table. She had home room first. Then she had math, English, and chemistry before lunch. She found a staircase as she walked around and headed up to the third floor.

She found her classroom and looked inside curiously. She could see most of her classmates already in their seats. She wasn't sure where she would be sitting.

"Are you the exchange student?" Elsa looked towards the woman talking to her. She guessed it was the teacher.

"Yes. Arendelle Elsa, sensei." Elsa have the woman a smile as she bowed.

"Well class is about to start. So why don't you write your name on the board. Then when class starts you can introduce yourself." The teacher smiled at her new student as she handed her a piece of chalk.

Elsa took the chalk and walked over to the board. She wrote her name out as best as she could. She wanted to make a good impression.

The bell rang and all of the students filed into the classroom and took their seats. Elsa stood at the front of the class and waited.

"Good morning students. We have an exchange student joining us for the rest of the year. This is Arendelle Elsa. Did I pronounce that right?" They teacher looked at Elsa questioningly. She had a very interesting name.

"Yes. Please take care of me." Elsa bowed to her classmates and gave them a small smile.

"You can take the open seat behind Fuki-kun, Arendelle-san." The teacher indicated to the open seat in her class.

"Thank you, sensei." Elsa walked down the row towards her seat. She sat down and hung her bag on the hook beside her desk. She pulled out the notebook and pencils she found in it. 'This might be fun."

Elsa was so happy when the lunch bell ran. Math was terrible, she didn't understand a word of it. English was okay, but still difficult. And chemistry made her feel like a witch. So when the lunch bell rang she waved goodbye to her classmates and walked to the front door of the school.

Elsa spotted Ichigo easily. His hair made that quite simple. Plus he had a group around him.

"Ichigo!" Elsa waved as she heard the group. They all waved back. "Are these friends of yours?" Elsa looked around the group. They all smiled happily at her. Well, all but one. But he certainly wasn't frowning.

"So this is the exchange student that is staying with your family." The frowning man had straight black hair and glasses. He adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

"Yep. Arendelle Elsa." Else gave them all a small bow as she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Same to you." A girl with long spiked had nudged Ichigo. "I'll forgive you for not bring Orihime with you. This time." The girl smiled at Elsa and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm Tatsuki. The guy with glasses is Uryu. The tanned guy is Sado. And the idiotic looking one is Keigo."

"That's not nice, Tatsuki-chan!" A man slightly shorter than Ichigo frowned at the woman. "Why am I known as the idiot?"

"Sorry for bringing noisy people along." Elsa looked over at Ichigo. He was scratching his head and frowning.

Elsa smiled and giggled a bit. "It's okay. It's nice being around outgoing people. They help bring you out of your shell." She looked back and watched as Tatsuki held Keigo in a headlock. "They make a cute couple."

"We are not a couple!" Everyone in the group laughed as Tatsuki released Keigo and backed far away from him. "Let's get going before everywhere gets crowded."

The large group began making their way down the road. The guys were all talking and Tatsuki was asking Elsa how she did her hair.

"It's not that hard for me anymore. I've been doing it for so long it's easy." Elsa found it hard to explain how she did her hair. It was so natural to her. "With the length your hair is, you should be able to do it easily." Elsa saw Tatsuki go to reply, but another sound interrupted her.

*ROAR*

Elsa froze in her stride. She shivered remembering that sound all too well. "Hollow..."

"Sounds like it." Elsa saw the others look in the direction the sound came from. Ichigo was looking at her. "We'll be right back. Just need to take care of it. Kon will stay with you." She watched as he swallowed a green candy. Then there were two Ichigos. One in his regular clothes and the other in a strange black outfit with a white coat over it. "Kon, take her home."

"You got it Ichigo." Kon gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

Elsa watched as Ichigo and his friends ran off in the direction of the roar. "So what are you, Kon?" She turned and began walking back towards the house. She was a bit disappointed. She wanted to hang out with Ichigo and his friends more.

"I'm a Gikon. Or a Modsoul if you find it easier." Kon stretched his arms as they walked. He hadn't been in a body other than his stuffed animal body for a while now.

"Modsoul? What is that?" Elsa was confused. Was he not a regular soul like her or everyone else? Elsa looked towards him for an answer. She gripped his arm as he wrapped it around her and moved her away. "What are you doing?"

*BOOM*

A cloud of dust rose from where they had both been standing. Elsa leaned against the wall beside her as she tried to see through the dust.

*ROAR*

Elsa froze as a pair of glowing red eyes turned towards her. She tensed as they met her blue eyes.

"GAH!" Elsa looked over towards Kon. Spikes of ice had shot out of the wall and nearly impaled him. But he had avoided them. "That was dangerous! But it looks like you got him with one."

Elsa followed his eyes till she saw a single spike sticking in the monster's arm. It roared as it pulled the spike out of its arm. The Hollow turned towards Elsa and roared at her. It began to walk towards the scared and defenceless girl.

"Elsa run!" Elsa heard Kon yell at her, but she couldn't make her body move.

The Hollow raised an arm over its head with a triumphant roar. It smiled as it brought down its sharp claws on the girl.

Elsa brought her hands above her head in an attempt to shield herself from the incoming attack. But no attack ever came. And the roaring had stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the Hollow. It was perfectly incased in ice.

"Nice job. Looks like I didn't have to worry about this one." Elsa looked towards the orange haired man walking towards her. "Take her home Kon. That's what I told you. Have you slacked off too much to even do that? Idiot." Ichigo gave Kon a grumpy look.

"Don't look at me like that! You were the one that said you would take care of the Hollow! And here it is attacking us!" Elsa laughed as the two Ichigo's fought. "Now she's laughing at us! But it's such a cute laugh."

Elsa took a step back as Kon approached her with a strange look on his face. She tried to grab something as her foot slipped on the ice beneath her. But the only thing nearby was the wall. And it too was covered in ice.

"Elsa!" She heard four voices cry out before a sharp pain behind her head silenced them.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed in through screen doors facing her. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. The room didn't have much in it. Her futon was in a corner of the room with a folded red piece of clothing beside her.

She picked up the clothing and gasped as she saw the front of it. She looked at the remaining clothing on the pile. It was a uniform.

"Elsa-sama? Are you awake? Do you need help getting dressed?" Elsa heard a voice ask through one of the screen doors.

"I'm awake. And I can manage the uniform on my own." Elsa stood and quickly began getting dressed.

"I'll let Yamamoto-sama know you will down shortly for breakfast." She heard shuffling feet retreat away from the door.

Elsa quickly ties her hair in a braid as she pulls a headband out of her drawers. She didn't have time for anything more elaborate than that. She was in a hurry to start today. Today was her first day at the academy.

She quickly ran down the halls and slid to a stop once she got to the dinning room.

*knock knock knock-knock knock*

Elsa heard two pairs of feet shuffle towards the door. She opened it slowly when it didn't open. "Pardon the intru-ahh!" She fell backwards as her two best friends jumped on her. "Shun-chan! Juu-chan! Get off of me! You'll wrinkle my uniform!"

"So she does still know our nicknames." A young man with short brown hair stood up slowly. "Thought you were trying to give us the cold shoulder."

"Shunsui, you should watch what you say. Sorry about the tackle Elsa-chan. Shun fell on top of me and knocked me into you." The other young man with chin length white hair stood and offered Elsa his hand. She noticed a bit of blush on his cheeks.

Elsa smiled as she took his hand. "Its no problem, Jushiro. I should have expected something like this from Shunsui." She gave Shunsui a wicked grin. "So what are you both doing here?"

"Well we are all starting at the academy today. And my family doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." Elsa heard the sliver of regret in Shunsui's voice. He didn't get along with his family, but he still loved them. "So I thought I would go with my other family. Plus I haven't visited Yamaji at all this week."

"Well you are going to start seeing me a lot now." All three teens looked towards the tall figure standing in the dinning room. "Come in and eat you three. Then we can go get you all settled into your dorms."

"Okay." All three replied in unison. They all sat together and chatted as servants brought in food. "Thank you for the meal." They all reached for their food.

Elsa yelped as her bowl of rice became incased in ice when she touched it. She sighed as she stood up again. "Please excuse me. I forgot my gloves." She quickly walked out of the room and back to her own. 'Why can't I control it? Why do I lose control so easily?'

When she had her white gloves on she returned to the dinning room. She found an unfrozen bowl of rice on her tray when she returned. She sat down and avoided eye contact as she ate.

"You need to remember your gloves, Elsa. I can't bail you out while you are at the academy." Yamamoto sighed as he leaned against the pillar behind him.

"I know." Elsa hated it when she lost control in front of her grandfather.

"You both will have to keep it a secret as well." Yamamoto looked at the two boys in the room. Both had the potential to be very powerful. And the boys were great friends with his granddaughter. "No one can know of her abilities. Most children with a reiatsu that can manifest itself like her's, are rejected from Shin'o Academy. She could be expelled for it. And there would be nothing I could do to dissuade the board."

"We understand, Yamamoto-sama." Elsa smiled at Jushiro's response. He was always so level headed.

Shunsui was always a different matter. "No problem Yamaji. Can we go outside and build a snowman?"

The room grew very quiet. Elsa stiffened as she looked towards her friend. Then she looked at her grandfather. She was worried what he would say. He didn't like her using her powers when the staff was around.

Yamamoto could see how tense his granddaughter had become. He sighed remembering how young she still was. She had time to learn, but her time as a child was limited. "Stay in the back courtyard and don't make a lot of noise. And keep the castles, mountains, and blizzards to a minimum."

Elsa was surprised and pleased with her grandfather's response. She couldn't help but jump up and hug him. "Thank you Yamaji." She skipped out of the room happily. She heard Shunsui and Jushiro following her while laughing to themselves. Elsa ran to the courtyard at the back of the property. She pulled her gloves off and threw them aside. With a laugh she spun around and covered the courtyard in snow.

"You seem very energetic, Elsa-chan." Elsa spun around and smiled at her friends. Shunsui bent down and scooped up some snow. "Catch." He threw the snowball at Elsa.

"Got it." Elsa held the snowball with a smile. Then another hit her square in the face. She shook her head and saw Shunsui pointing at Jushiro and Jushiro pointing at Shunsui. "So that's how you want to play." Elsa bit her lip as she pictured what she wanted to create in her mind. She smiled as the snow formed into a samurai in front of her.

"Nice sculpture. Is it suppose to be scary?" Shunsui poked the snow warrior. It was very impressive.

"Maybe." Elsa thought of the puppets the three played with when they were younger. She could control them so well. 'I wonder...' Elsa pictured strings connected to the warrior. She moved the strings. And to her surprise, the warrior moved as well.

"You can make it move?" Shunsui stepped back as the warrior took a step towards him. "I bet I could beat it." Shunsui smiled while taking a fighter's stance.

"Shunsui you don't even know how to fight." Jushiro sighed at his friend's impulsiveness.

"Well neither do I." Elsa created another warrior and strings. "Now it's two on two."

"Come on Juu-chan. It'll be fun." Shunsui patted the white haired boy on the back. Then they both stepped up and faced the snowmen.

The scene froze with Shunsui and Jushiro in the middle of their steps. The two snowmen turned towards Elsa. Their skin turned black and their hair grew long. The snow armour melted into tight fitting leathers and boots. Elsa frowned at the scene before her.

"Sorry for interrupting. But it seems there are people worried about you." The man dressed in blue spoke softly as he walked towards Elsa.

The man in white stayed in his place. "Time to wake up, Elsa."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Let me know what you think of it.


	4. Core

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

Elsa awoke with a slight headache. She sat up slowly and looked around her. She was in her room. The blinds were drawn shut, but sunlight still filtered in through them. It looked to only be late afternoon. A sharp pain pulled her focus away from her thoughts. "Maybe they have something for headaches in the kitchen."

Elsa climbed out of bed and made her way down stairs. She found Yuzu in the kitchen. "Hello Yuzu."

Yuzu turned and smiled at Elsa. "You're okay! I was so worried about you Onee-chan!" Yuzu ran around the counter and hugged Elsa. She stepped back remembering what she had been doing before. "Oh dear! I got dishwater all over your uniform! I'm sorry-"

"It's okay Yuzu. I can just wash it out. It's just water and soap." Elsa smiled at the small blond. "Is anyone else home?" Elsa couldn't here anyone else. But she could hardly focus on anything with the pounding headache she had.

"No. Karin-chan is at soccer practise. Oto-san is somewhere. He tends to disappear quite frequently. And Onii-chan left to go back to his home." Yuzu smiled and returned to her work. "Do you need anything?"

"Do you have any remedies for headaches?" Elsa massaged the side of her head. It was starting to hurt terribly.

"Middle shelf in the cabinet beside the fridge. There should be a white bottle with a blue cap. Two of those tablets should help with your headache." Yuzu pointed towards the cabinet as she explained.

Elsa easily found the bottle and took two of the tablets out. She got a glass of cold water and sat down at the counter after swallowing the tablets. "Where does Ichigo live?" She was curious as to where he had learned about Hollows, and what he was.

"Onii-chan lives far away. He lives with his wife, Orihime. You would have liked meeting her. She is so bubbly and happy." Yuzu smiled as she described her sister-in-law. "But they live close enough to come and visit. So it isn't as far as France. What was it like to live in Paris? It looks so beautiful there."

Elsa smiled as she pressed the cold glass against her forehead. "I only lived in Paris for four years. I moved there after my parents died."

"Why would you want to leave them behind? Why not stay where you had memories of them?" The smile on Yuzu's face had fallen off. She knew how it felt to lose a parent, but couldn't imagine what could make her want to leave.

"I needed a fresh start. I wanted to get away from everyone's pity. I needed to be free." Elsa set down her glass on the counter beside Yuzu.

Yuzu was almost in tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your parents-"

Elsa wrapped her arms around the small girl and hugged her. "It's okay Yuzu. It was an innocent question." She pressed a kiss to Yuzu's head. "I'm going to go and rest some more. Call me when you are about to start making dinner. I'd like to help."

After that Elsa went back up to her room. The medicine was helping with her headache very much. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She let out a sigh as she slid down to the floor.

'If you let out frustration like that, then you probably shouldn't lock yourself in a room.' Elsa frowned at the deep voice in her head.

'Elsa-sama, you froze your door shut.' She frowned at the voice, but looked behind her nonetheless.

And sure enough, the door was covered in frost as well as the doorframe. "How am I doing this? How can still control ice?" Elsa placed a hand on the frozen door. She felt the smooth, slippery ice beneath her fingers, but not the cold.

'Its not just ice. You can also control water, snow and shadows. But you rarely ever use water and shadows. Shunsui could always counter your shadows with his own. And Jushiro could counter your water. So you mostly stuck with ice and snow.' The deep voice spoke calmly.

'Come and join us. We will show you.' Elsa closed her eyes as she felt her mind recede into itself. It felt so normal, like she had done it before.

"Elsa-sama." Elsa opened her eyes. She looked around with surprise. "This is the centre of your power."

"My palace? Pretty big centre." Elsa walked over to her balcony. She stopped at the edge and looked around. She could see Arendelle. "When did I create all of this? How did I create all of this?" She turned to the two men in the doorway.

The white one spoke first. "Elsa-sama, how did you create yourself?"

"I didn't." Elsa frowned, what was he getting at?

"This place, your inner world, is the same as you. It was created when you were created, as were we." The white haired man continued. "Arendelle was added to your world when you cast the kido onto yourself. Everyone there was created at that time as well."

"So they were all just a figment of my imagination? An imitation of what I once had?" Elsa gripped the railing behind her tightly. She felt hard frost cover the smooth ice beneath her skin.

"Yes. But that doesn't make them insignificant." The blue haired man stepped forward and took one of Elsa's hands off of the railing. "You cared about them, and they cared about you. Don't let the help they have given you in controlling your powers go to waste."

Elsa nodded at the man with a soft smile. "How am I using my powers? I've never questioned that before, I just accepted it. But I want to know what my powers really are."

"Your powers are you reiryoku manifesting itself." The white haired man held out one of his hands for Elsa to take. Elsa took it and followed the two back inside. "It rarely ever happens that people have such a strong reiryoku that it manifests itself, but it can happen. When you create ice, snow, water, or shadows, it is just simply you letting some of you reiryoku loose. You just had such a large amount that you had trouble controlling it. And your power only grew more, thus making it harder for you to control the vast amount of power you possessed."

"How do I create things out of it?" Elsa looked around at the walls of the room. She didn't really remember thinking anything while she was creating it. She just let her feelings take over.

"It's just that." Elsa looked at the blue man curiously. "You just feel it. You know how to do it. It's instinct."

Elsa nodded as she walked away from the two men. She turned towards them with a smile. "Can you tell me your names?"

"You already know them. Why do we need to tell you again?" The blue haired man chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"You will have to remember that on your own, Elsa-sama." The white haired man chuckled with his brother.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But don't be complaining to me if we get in a pinch and I can't use either of you because I don't know your names." Elsa crossed her arms and glared at the men.

"Now there's the Elsa we know and love." The blue man elbowed his brother and laughed more. "This is going to be fun."

"I wouldn't count on that, brother." Elsa frowned at their exchange. Was something going to happen? "In time Elsa-sama. In time you will know."

* * *

Thank you for reading this far. Let me know if you wish for me to clarify anything. And let me know what you think of my story. Thank you very much.


	5. Goodbye

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

Several weeks passed with not too much activity. Elsa's powers continued to increase, but she had better control over them. Except when she was frustrated or sad. Those times made her powers act up and surge out of her control. Not even gloves were helping anymore.

"Are you sure this guy can help me?" Elsa looked up at the store sign. 'Urahara Shoten'

"Yep. He helped me and my brother." Karin pulled Elsa along behind her.

Elsa looked around the small store. It looked quite normal.

"Welcome!" Elsa nearly jumped when a man suddenly appeared in the store. "Oh, Kurosaki-san! Welcome back. What can I help you with?" The man had a striped hat, cane, and a dark coat, making him look rather strange to Elsa. "Who's your friend here?"

"This is Elsa-nee. She needs your help, Urahara-san." Karin crossed her arms and leaned on a display case.

"Elsa? Is that a foreign name?" Urahara looked towards the blond haired woman. She looked foreign, and frightened. "What can I help you with?" Urahara gave her a gentle smile as he pulled out a fan.

Elsa took a deep breath. She really didn't know what she needed help with, but the voices in her head had told her he might help her get her full powers back. And maybe even her memories. "Um...I...uh...need help with my powers...and my memories..." Elsa mentally punched herself for her shyness.

Urahara raised an eyebrow at her request. He couldn't sense anything from the girl. "Why don't we talk in the living room? I'll make us some tea and we can further discuss your...predicament." The blond had certainly peaked his interest. He could sense no power coming from her, but she seemed to be worried about something.

Elsa and Karin sat down at the low table and waited for the shopkeeper to return. He returned with three steaming cups of tea and a tea pot.

"Now tell me, what powers do you possess?" Urahara set a cup down in front of each of the girls and himself before setting the tray and pot in the middle of the table. "From what I can feel...you have none. Am I wrong?" Urahara took a small sip from his teacup. It was still a bit too hot to drink yet.

Elsa bit her lip gently. She leaned over the table and poked the side of the man's teacup. A faint crackling sound could be heard as Elsa pulled her hand away from the cup and sat back down on her feet.

Urahara looked down at his once steaming cup of tea. He tipped the cup over and frowned in surprise as a cylinder of frozen tea slid out of his cup. "Well that is most certainly interesting. How did you do that?" Urahara poked the cylinder and rolled it around. It was frozen solid, and didn't show any signs of melting soon.

"With my reiatsu. I can make a lot of things." Elsa smiled to herself. She had managed to not freeze the cup with the tea.

'Your control is spectacular, Elsa-sama.' A deep voice in Elsa's mind praised her.

'Don't encourage her too much. Then she will be more disappointed if something happens.' Another voice spoke calmly. Elsa rolled her eyes at the inner conversation. 'Well sorry if we all share an inner voice. Not that we listen to it anyway.'

"Show me." Elsa was pulled from her inner conversation when the shopkeeper spoke up again. "Show me what you are capable of."

"Then will you help me to regain my memories?" Elsa had been warned by several people about this man. Urahara Kisuke; shopkeeper, ex-shinigami Taichou, researcher, scientist, weirdo. She wasn't about to give him something for nothing.

Urahara tipped his hat down a bit. "There isn't much I can do about your missing memories. Most of the time you just have to let the mind discover the truth for itself." Kisuke could see that the answer didn't sit well with the girl. "But I will do what I can to help you. Hypnosis has been used quite often to regain memories. We can try that, if you would like."

"Thank you, Urahara-san." Elsa smiled kindly at the man. She got a feeling she could trust him. It was a small feeling, but she trusted her gut.

Kisuke got up and walked to the trap door that led to the underground training area. He lifted it up and smiled at the two girls. "Why don't we head to a more open area? That way we don't draw too much attention to ourselves."

Elsa nodded as she stood. Karin stretched and got up as well. "Maybe I can practice as well. We can see how strong your ice is against my lava." Karin gave Elsa a grin before jumping through the trap door.

Elsa was surprised to see how far down the drop was. She was relieved to see that there was a ladder to climb down on. She was certain she would have died if she had followed Karin's lead. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the full size of the training grounds. Or, at least how far it looked to go. "How big is it down here? It looks like it goes on forever."

Urahara chuckled. Seeing people's reactions to the training grounds never ceased to amuse him. "It goes pretty far, but not forever. Everything has an end. Now, show me what you have hidden within your lovely soul."

Elsa took a steadying breath as she walked away from Karin and Urahara. She closed her eyes and pictured what she wanted to build.

Elsa opened her eyes as she stomped on the ground. She smiled as ice built up beneath her feet. The ice stopped when it became a fairly large square. Elsa brought her arms up beside her, a pillar near each corner rose up with them and another behind her at the centre of the square. The pillars on the corner stopped after they were quite a bit taller than herself, but the middle pillar continued to rise till it was almost twice as tall as the others. Elsa smiled as she created a roof and brought her arms down. She had finished.

Urahara was shocked at what the girl had accomplished. She had created a small building with very intricate details in it. 'What is this girl truly capable of?' He tucked his hat down as he approached the small ice structure.

Elsa slid open the door to the ice building and smiled as Karin ran towards her. "That was amazing Elsa-nee!" Karin hugged Elsa tightly. Karin released her and explored the inside of the building. The floor was only a bit slippery, but no more than a well polished floor. "This is awesome!"

Karin slid across the floor as Urahara walked into the building and nearly slipped. Kisuke looked around the open room. It was as intricate in details as the outside. "This is very impressive. Anything else you can do?" Urahara was genuinely curious about the girl. The only other person he knew that could manifest their reiryoku was the Ice Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro. But he couldn't do this, at least not with this amount of detail or magnitude.

"I can do this." Elsa swirled her hand around and gathered a small storm in front of her. The storm grew till it was the same height as Urahara. When the storm died down, a snow version of Urahara stood in its place. "Wow. So I can make them look like people."

"You didn't know that?" Urahara examined the ice version of himself, it was flawless.

"I didn't. I I think I used to know, but I've forgotten." Elsa was very impressed with herself. She cringed as a headache surged through her mind.

*crack BOOM*

Elsa looked towards the main pillar as it cracked and shattered. The roof coming down with it.

"Shakkaho!" Urahara let off a kido at the roof. The shards of ice fell far away from the remains of the once elegant building. The pillars and walls fell away into piles of fine snow. Even the sculpture was nothing more than a snow pile.

Elsa looked around at the remains of what she had created. She sighed as the her headache continued to pound against her scull. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need to calm down before I hurt someone."

"Are you sure?" Urahara reached out to the girl, but she stepped away from him.

"Yes. Please don't follow. I don't want you to get hurt." Elsa quietly made her way back to the ladder and out of the store.

She waited till she was far away from the store before stopping to lean against a wall. Ice spread out from beneath her fingers, but she didn't pull away this time. She frowned as the ice only spread over the part if the wall her shadow was covering.

'We told you, didn't we. You have control over shadows as well.' Elsa looked behind her as the voice in her head continued. 'No matter the temperature around you, your ice thrives in your shadows. And all shadows you touch are yours to control.'

'What happened to me? How did I get like this?' Elsa sat down against the wall and looked at her hands as she waited for the voices to respond. After several moments of silence, Elsa asked again. 'Please, tell me what happened to my memories.'

'The mind has to learn some things for itself.' The deeper voice replied calmly. Elsa glared at the men in her mind.

'Lets just tell her. It would be better coming from us than someone else.' Elsa agreed with the second voice in her head. 'It will be less traumatic this way. That way we won't attract too much attention. We don't even have to tell the creepy scientist guy.'

'He isn't that creepy. Just overly curious.' Elsa slightly agreed with the voices in her head. 'And you both are positive I'm not insane. I mean...I'm talking to the voices inside my head.'

'Don't worry, you're fine. Most people you used to know where hoping they would hear voices in their heads.' Elsa laughed sarcastically at the voice as a sweat drop rolled down her face.

'Please tell me how I lost my memory.' Elsa pleaded with the men in her head. 'I need to know.'

'Alright. But tell us if you want us to stop.' The deeper voice spoke softly.

Elsa leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long this would take.

"Elsa-chaaaan! Elsa-chaaaan!" Elsa opened her eyes and looked up. She was in a courtyard leaning against a peach tree. "Elsa-chaaaan!" Elsa looked towards the source of the voice. She spotted a man with somewhat long dark hair walking towards her and waving. She smirked when she saw a pink piece of fabric draped over his blue uniform. "What's so amusing, Elsa-chan?"

"Just that you think Yamamoto-sensei will tolerate you wearing that thing to the graduation ceremony, Kyoraku-kun." Elsa stood gracefully and began walking out of the courtyard, away from the man walking towards her.

"Juu-chan! Elsa-chan is being cold again!" Elsa almost couldn't keep a smile off of her face. She always found Shunsui amusing when he was whining. "Why does the Snow Queen have to be here today? Give me back my lovely Elsa-chan."

"Eep!" Elsa squeaked as Shunsui picked her up and spun around a bit. "Put me down!" She pounded her gloved fists against Shunsui's arms. It didn't seem to even bother him. "KYORAKU NO JIRO SOZOSUKE SHUNSUI, PUT ME DOWN!"

Shunsui stopped and set Elsa down before running behind Jushiro and cowered. Jushiro just sighed as Shunsui used him as a shield. "It's your fault for making her that angry. But Elsa-chan, is using his full name really necessary?" Elsa only used full names when she meant to deal serious punishment.

"If he doesn't listen, then yes, it is necessary." Elsa straightened out her uniform. She spotted one of her gloves had a torn seam in it. Now the tip of her pinky was showing. "Look what you did! Now I'm going to have to run back to my dorm to get a new pair before the ceremony starts."

"Why are you wearing them in the first place?" Elsa and Jushiro looked towards their friend. "I though you said you hated wearing them, Elsa-chan." Shunsui timidly stepped out from behind his friend. He hoped they had distracted her enough for her to not punish him. He still had drunken nightmares about the last one.

Elsa looked down at her gloved hands. She really did hate them. "I need them. They help me control my powers. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

The group grew quiet.

*DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG*

"We should get the ceremony before it starts." Jushiro broke the silence. He didn't want to, but it had to be broken. "We don't need sensei yelling at us on our graduation day."

The group made the I way to the assembly hall and sat with their fellow graduates. The Headmaster stood up, once everyone had taken their seats, and gave his end of the year speech. Afterwards he began calling up students to receive their assignments from the Gotei 13 and to be congratulated on finishing all their years at the academy.

"They skipped you, Shun-chan." Elsa whispered as they moved on to the students with family names beginning with the letter 'M'.

"I wonder what that means." Shunsui whispered back. He knew he hadn't failed, but why had he not been called up. He noticed his family had also noticed his name being skipped. "My Oto-chan looks about ready to strangle me."

Elsa stifled a giggle as the Headmaster continued to call up students. He reached the 'U's and proceeded to name every student. But he skipped over Jushiro.

"That can't be right. I know I did not fail. What is the meaning of this?" Jushiro muttered under his breath calmly.

"At least your family isn't shooting daggers at you." Shunsui leaned over and whispered to his white haired friend.

"—Elsa." Elsa looked up when her name was called. The Headmaster was looking at her.

'Did he say my full name? Or was I not paying attention?' Elsa stood and walked towards the headmaster.

He handed her an envelope and held out his hand. "Congratulations on completing all of your years here at the academy." Elsa reached out to shake his hand, but he stopped her. "The gloves."

Elsa looked at him then her gloves. "It's best if I leave them on, Headmaster."

"I must insist that you remove them." The Headmaster gave Elsa a gentle smile. He never understood why the girl always wore gloves. Was she worried about getting her hands dirty that much?

"Alright, but it isn't my fault if anything happens." Elsa pulled off one of her gloves and shook the Headmaster's hand. She slid her glove on afterwards and sat down. She breathed a sigh of relief when the Headmaster began speaking again.

"GAH!" All attention was drawn the the Headmaster as he clutched his hand. He fell to his knees as he continued to cry out. "GAH!"

Elsa gasped when she saw his hand, it was a piece of solid ice. She held her hands close to her chest. "No...no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Elsa tried to take deep breaths, but she was panicking. She had lost control.

"Headmaster!" Yamamoto placed a hand on the Headmasters ice hand. He began speaking under his breath quickly as he melted the ice slowly. The Headmaster's hand slowly began to return to normal.

Silence spread throughout the auditorium. But the silence was broken by many whispers. And Elsa heard them all. "...she's a freak...can't even corn to her own powers...that monster...Snow Queen..."

"Elsa-chan?" Shunsui placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, but she pulled away from him. Elsa stood slowly and backed away from her classmates. Many were looking at her with fear, others with hatred. "Elsa?" She looked back at Shunsui, then ran out of the hall. "Elsa!"

Elsa kept running till she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. "GET AWAY!" Elsa yelled as she turned towards them. Snow blasted out of her hand and pushed back the two people who had grabbed her. "Just stay away!"

"We can't so that Elsa." Jushiro wiped the snow off of his face. Her snow was heavier than usual. And sure enough, she had tears running down her face. "Come back with us."

"I can't. Just leave me alone." Elsa backed away from her friends. She didn't want to hurt them. "It's safer this way."

"But it's not a happy way." Shunsui walked towards Elsa slowly. "Please Elsa-chan, let us help you. You won't hurt us."

"But I already have." Elsa looked away from them both. She had been the cause of many colds over the years of their friendship. And she was also the one that had worsened Jushiro's illness. "If I didn't have these powers, or you weren't my friends, then you us would have such different lives. Jushiro would have been cured long ago and wouldn't have white hair. That's my fault! I'm the one that is killing him!"

"I don't blame you! And I wouldn't trade in our friendship for a different life! Ever!" Jushiro held up his arm to shield his eyes from the growing wind. It was blowing the snow around. 'When did the wind pick up?'

Elsa caught sight of the wind as well. 'Whats happening?' The wind picked up more snow and grew in strength. 'NO! STOP!'

"Elsa! Shunsui! Jushiro!" All three looked towards a large dark mass in a wall of white. A wall of blowing snow was blocking Yamamoto from seeing any of his three pupils.

"Elsa! Come with us!" Shunsui held his hand out for Elsa to take. "We can fix this together. We can help you."

"You can't help me, not anymore. I can't control it." Elsa just wanted them to leave. If she was going to lose control, then she didn't want to hurt them. "Please, just stay away!" She pushed her hands out towards them.

"NO!" Jushiro and Shunsui yelled as a wall of snow forced them past the blowing wall of snow. It was calm and sunny outside the snowy cyclone.

It was anything but inside the vortex.

Elsa fell to her knees as she looked at her gloved hands. The gloves where useless and covered in ice. So she threw them away and hugged herself as the storm raged around her. 'I can't control this curse. Please help me.'

'Elsa-sama. Please remain calm. Fear only makes it worse. You have nothing to fear.' The deep voice in her mind soothed her a bit, but not much. 'You must calm down, Elsa-sama.'

'I can't.' Elsa tried to take deep breaths, but it only seemed to strengthen the storm.

'You must. Otherwise you will kill everyone at the academy.' The calm deep voice spoke urgently, but it wasn't helping.

'I don't know how. I don't want to hurt anyone.' Elsa began crying again. She felt so alone.

'Elsa...use the emergency plan.' Another voice came to her. This one was higher pitched than the other, but not by much.

'Brother...that is a little too drastic.' The first voice argued back.

'It may be the only option we have left.' The voice sounded sad. Was her zanpakutou crying?

"Elsa-chan!...Elsa!...Elsa!...Elsa-chan!..." Elsa could hear people calling for her, but the storm drowned them out quickly.

'Elsa, use it before it is too late!' Both of her zanpakutou spoke together.

Elsa nodded before taking a deep breath. "Set free the heart and restrain the fear, lock away the mind and set loose the painfull chains of fate, seven pillars stand as a beacon, and three pillars crumble to dust, the pillars stand as the only support. Bakudo 852: Tamashi Seiyaku."

The cyclone of snow fell away and left a calm silence in the courtyard. Elsa saw Jushiro and Shunsui run towards her as she fell over. Jushiro caught her and Shunsui checked to see what was wrong. Her reiatsu was fading, but she had no wounds.

Elsa smiled at her two best friends. Her grandfather frowned down at her. "Sayonara." Elsa whispered as she closed her eyes. She could hear shouting, but she couldn't make out the words. In what felt like hours and seconds at the same time, the voices faded into silence and darkness claimed her.

* * *

Here's an other chapter. Let me know what you think of it.


	6. Trial

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. She wiped the tears to clear her blurry vision. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

'We are sorry, Elsa-sama. We didn't mean to upset you.' The male voice sounded concerned.

Elsa smiled gently at her zanpakutou. 'Don't worry. I asked you to show me. It's not your fault. You're my zanpakutou, you were just trying to protect me.' Elsa slowly pushed herself back up to a standing position. She was very sore. 'How long have I been sitting?'

'Well, judging from the position of the sun...i would say almost two hours.' The second male spoke happily as Elsa massaged her sore legs.

'Lets get back before they start to worry.' Elsa began walking to the shop. But soon stopped once again. Something didn't feel right.

'Elsa-sama...run.' Elsa didn't question her zanpakutou, she just ran.

"STOP!" Elsa skidded to a stop just before running into someone dressed in a strange black outfit. It looked similar to the one she had seen Yamaji wear a few times. She gulped and stood straight up when she saw he was pointing a sword at her. "You are under arrest, Yamamoto Elsa."

"You have no authority to arrest humans." Elsa gave the man a glare. She could hear other swords being drawn behind her. "The dead have no business with the living. You just have to keep Hollows away." Elsa spotted three people landing on rooftops around her. They were surrounding her.

"Central 46 has given us permission. You are not escaping punishment." The man in front of her held the edge of his sword against Elsa's throat. "Now come quietly."

"And what if I say no?" Elsa notice movement beside her and looked towards it. She braced herself incase they tried anything.

But she didn't see the men sneaking up behind her very quickly. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her knees and feel forward. There was no longer a sword pressed to her neck, but she felt the end of the handle hit her forehead and push her backwards.

Elsa struggled as two men grabbed her arms and chained them behind her back. "Get your hands off of me!" Elsa tried to get out of their rasp, but stopped when she noticed someone lying on the ground. She gasped as she caught sight of herself.

"What do we do with the Gigai?" One of the men poked Elsa's human body with his foot. "Should we take it back with us?"

"Leave it. Technically it isn't a Gigai. The humans will find it and take care of it." One of the men holding Elsa replied as he pulled her towards an open, glowing gate. "We need to get her back for Central 46 to take care of. Those were our orders."

Elsa said nothing as they dragged her through the glowing gate. She was too shocked. 'So it was all real?'

'Did...seri...not...eve...' Elsa frowned as she only caught pieces of what her zanpakutou was saying. The cuffs were blocking them out, but only partially.

*CLANG*

Elsa looked around her. She was being escorted down a long, dimly lit hallway. 'Where am I?' A large dark space opened up before her and her escorts. They dragged her into the darkness and kept a firm grip on her arms. 'What's going-'

"Attention all!" A loud pounding sound filled the room as a spotlight shone down on Elsa and her guards. "This court is now in session. We are reviewing the crimes of one Yamamoto Elsa, and giving her sentence and punishment." Another loud bang filled the air and was followed by multiple whispers. Then the room grew deathly quiet.

Elsa looked around at the panels that where hiding everyone's face from her. "So what business do you have with a human you just murdered?" Elsa spoke calmly with her head held high. She would not be intimidated by them.

"SILENCE! You may only speak when asked a question directly." Elsa ground her teeth. She couldn't tell who had spoken, but they spoke mockingly.

"Order!" Another pounding sound silenced the rom once more. "Yamamoto Elsa, you have been found guilty of using a forbidden kido on Academy grounds."

"That was centuries ago (probably) and I was trying to not kill anyone with my uncontrollable powers at the time. Plus sorcery kido is not forbidden. It's just very advanced and dangerous if misused." Elsa looked towards the panel with a '1' written on it. She guessed he was the one in control of this trial.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE BRAT!" Elsa found the source of the mocking voice. The panel with a '15' written on it. "You have already committed the crimes. Accept your punishment with dignity."

"Order! No more comments please. From other members of the council and the criminal." No banging sounded, but the voice had a tone that demanded obedience. "The criminal has also been found guilty with attacking and attempting to kill the Headmaster of Shin'o Academy."

"I warned him-" Elsa frowned as her voice died on her lips.

"As you were warned as well, Yamamoto-san." Elsa noticed a kido fade from one of the guards near her. She guessed he had cast some sort of silencing kido on her. "And finally, you have been guilty with deserting the Gotei 13 moments after joining. Thus you have been sentenced to 15,000 years in Muken."

'Muken?! Is that really necessary?!' Elsa stared at them with wide eyes and her mouth open. Was she not even allowed to defend herself?

"Let's go." Elsa pulled against the arms trying to drag her away. "Hey!" Elsa kicked behind her and hit a guard in the chest. She rammed her shoulder against another before a sharp pain at the back of her skull knocked her onto the floor. Her vision began to grow darker as she felt herself get picked up and carried off.

* * *

"Elsa?...Elsa?...Elsa-chan?...are you asleep?" Elsa slowly opened her eyes and squinted against the bright sunlight. "Little late for an afternoon nap isn't it?" Elsa looked towards the source of the voice. His white hair and piercing green eyes gave him away, Ukitake Jushiro.

Elsa smiled back at him. "I'm sure Shun-chan would disagree." Elsa leaned against the large tree behind her and sighed happily. 'It was just a nightmare, right?' She waited for the voices in her head to reply, but she got nothing, just a slight pain at the back of her skull.

"Looks like he's about to release." Elsa followed Jushiro's gaze to the middle of the field in front of them.

Shunsui stood with two swords in his hands and faced Yamaji. "Here I go!" Shunsui crossed his two swords and smiled childishly. "When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers, Katen Kyokotsu!" Shunsui pulled his swords apart and smiled at his Shikai. His eyes were drawn towards the tree when he heard clapping. "Is clapping really necessary?"

"Of course! You got Shikai! And we are only about to start our sixth year. Shun-chan is awesome!" Elsa smiled at her friend as he blushed and smiled back. "And Shun-chan is so cute when he gets complimented."

"And Elsa-chan is back to calling me Shun-chan again!" Shunsui smiled at his friends, they were both the most important people to him. "I heard Juu-chan also has Shikai."

Jushiro held his hands up in defence. "No I don't! Shun is lying. He's-"

"Shut it brat!" The three students looked towards the tall man watching them. "I know you have your Shikai. I also know you got yours months before Shunsui got his." From the white haired boy's facial expression, Jushiro was dumfounded that he already knew that. "Now show it to me before I force it out of you."

Jushiro gulped as he stood up. "Alright." Jushiro walked out and joined Shunsui on the field. He drew his katana and placed both his hands on it. "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!" He pulled his hands apart and stood proudly with his zanpakutou in his hands.

"Juu-chan has two blades as well?" Shunsui was shocked, but happy. They were both going to have to learn how to use two blades while fighting.

"Why are both of your release phrases so damn long?" Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her grandfather's question. Yamamoto looked from the two boys in front of him to his granddaughter walking towards them. "What's so funny, Elsa?"

Elsa stopped laughing and hid behind Shunsui and Jushiro. "Nothing Yamaji. Just that yours isn't that short either." She heard Shunsui and Jushiro chuckle a bit at her observation as well. They had all heard the old man release his zanpakutou. And they had gotten a scolding after that incident.

"That isn't the point. You two better learn how to release without needing to use the phrase. It will save your life one day." Yamamoto looked at the three students standing before him. They had grown up a lot. "Elsa? Do you want to try?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Elsa stepped away from the others and held her hands. "It didn't turn out so well last time." Elsa cringed as she remembered how much damage she had caused when she had tried to find out how to release her zanpakutou.

A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder gently. She looked up and met Shunsui's warm brown eyes. "You can do it, Elsa-chan." Shunsui smiled at Elsa encouragingly.

"Plus, with sensei here you won't cause that much damage. And we aren't near anything." Jushiro smiled at the worried girl.

Yamamoto grinned for a moment before putting his usual scowl back on his face. 'Those three will always be friends. Even if others try to pull them apart, or Elsa tries to push them away. Stubborn brats.' He cleared his throat to get the teenagers' attention. "Whenever you are ready, Elsa."

Elsa nodded with a worried smile on her face. "Can you guys stand back? I don't want to hurt you by accident." Elsa smiled more when they both nodded and took a few steps back.

She took a deep breath before sitting down and beginning to meditate. The pain in the back of her mind grew the more she tried to concentrate. 'Please answer me.'

'El...sama...Elsa-sama?...can you hear us?' Elsa smiled as she heard the melodic voice of her white haired zanpakutou. 'Good to see we finally made it through to you. I see you are in the middle of a memory.'

'So this is a memory. And what happened with Central 46...that was real? That really happened?' Elsa frowned as her headache began to subside.

'Yes. But luckily our physical form is within you. That means they can't take us from you before they lock you up. And also it was never recorded that you ever had a zanpakutou.' Elsa raised an eyebrow at her blue haired zanpakutou. 'I'm sure you'll remember soon enough. Why don't you finish the memory? This one is a nice one. Feel free to change it a bit. I think you'll like their reactions.'

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and examined the area around her. There was a bit of frost and the grass she was touching had turned to ice. Not the worst that has happened.

"Any luck?" Elsa looked towards a ring of fire that was dying down. Shunsui, Jushiro and Yamaji looked at her curiously. "Your ice seemed more controlled than last time. What has changed?"

Elsa stood and looked at her hands with a smile. "I have, I think." She smiled at her friends before turning and creating snowmen copies of them. "I think I can finally control my powers." Elsa giggled as her friends approached the snowmen with awed faces. "You haven't seen anything yet." Elsa turned and held her hands out as snow swirled around them. "Let go of your fears and doubts, then drag the world into the frozen shadows of eternity, Kagekori Yukioni!" Elsa smiled as a pair of blue lace gloves appeared on her hands.

"Why do all three of you have such long release phrases?" Yamamoto shook his head at the three teenagers. But he was glad they were all at the same level now.

Shunsui shrugged his shoulders. "My zanpakutou are very special ladies. They need a very special introduction."

Jushiro looked embarrassed. "Mine are rather childish and need specific instructions."

Elsa giggled at her grandfather's question. "I think that is a question you should be asking our zanpakutou, not us."

Yamamoto sighed at their responses. "Now Elsa, how do you plan to fight with your zanpakutou? What can you do with them?"

Elsa looked down at her gloves. 'What can I do?'

'Anything you want. Try something.' Elsa looked at her gloves curiously. Was she that powerful? 'Much more powerful. Much, much more powerful than what you think.'

"Can you still use your powers like before?" Jushiro asked when his friend didn't move or try anything.

Elsa spun her hand around and smiled as snow swirled beneath her hand. She focused and stopped when she was positive it was done. The snow cloud settled and revealed a puppy made of clear blue ice.

"That's adorable." Shunsui knelt down to get a better look at the puppy. "I think I'll call him Frostbite."

"Bark!" Everyone froze and looked around them. They couldn't see anything. "Bark!" They all looked down at the little ice puppy. "Bark bark!"

"It's...alive?" Elsa knelt down and looked at the small puppy. It turned its head and looked at Elsa. Then bounded towards her and jumped onto her lap.

"Elsa made a real puppy out of snow. Cool!" Shunsui smiled as the puppy turned it's attention to him and ran towards him. "Hello Frostbite. Aren't you adorable?" Shunsui picked up the puppy and hugged it. The puppy kissed his face and neck in response. "Look! He likes me!"

"Well that is an interesting power." Jushiro was still surprised the puppy was alive. "Anything else you can do?"

"Um..." Elsa placed a finger on her lip as she tried to think. 'Let's see. I can control ice, snow, water, and shadows. How do I control shadows?' Elsa suddenly felt herself dropping into the ground. "Eep!"

"Careful." Shunsui pulled Elsa up out of the shadow. "Shadows can be fun to play with, but dangerous if you don't know how. I know...I can control them too." Shunsui set Elsa back down on her feet gently. "So you can create snowmen that look exactly like someone, create living things out of ice, and control shadows. Anything else?" Shunsui listed off what Elsa had done and smiled at her.

"This." Elsa concentrated and smiled as the ice and snow began to vanish. She smiled when no snow or ice remained on the ground. "I can make it disappear on my own now."

"That is great Elsa." Yamamoto smiled at his granddaughter. She was finally losing her fear.

"But that isn't the last thing I can do." Elsa smiled as she bent down and reached into her shadow. She stood up with a black katana in her hand. "Shadow Ice Weapons. Pretty cool right. It freezes what ever it cuts or touches."

"Can you only use a katana?" Jushiro doubted that was all. She had done so much already, there wasn't any chance that she could only draw a katana out of her shadows.

Elsa smiled as she dropped the katana back into the shadow. She bent down and drew another weapon from the shadow. This time it was a twin bladed axe. "I can pull out any weapon I wish. Which means I have a lot of weapons I need to learn how to use. Including duel wielding so I don't miss out on anything."

Shunsui draped an arm over Elsa's shoulder. "I think I now know how you beat me in being the Taichou of our class for next year. But I am going to become a real Taichou before you do." Shunsui winked at her before walking away.

"Tell me he is joking." Yamamoto could picture him being a Taichou. Still wearing the hideous pink kimono he was now wearing, chasing after all of the women in his squad, and not doing any work.

Jushiro laughed at the hopeful tone in his sensei's voice. "I do not believe he is, sensei. When Shun sets his mind on something...nothing can stop him."

Elsa smiled as she took off her gloves and let them dissolve into the air. 'I'm ready to wake up. It's time to wake up for real. No more hiding, and no more running.'

'As you wish, Elsa-sama.' Elsa closed her eyes as she felt her mind being pulled from the memory.

* * *

Her headache returned as she opened her eyes to the dim lighting of her cell. She found her hands wrapped with iron and her feet the same way. She saw a cage around her, and it looked like a ball.

"Are you awake yet?" Elsa felt her skin crawl at the voice that spoke. "It's been almost three hours since they dragged you in. And lucky you, you get the hanging cage." Elsa looked down and could barely make out what looked like a chair below her behind a floor of bars. "Did you have a nice dream?"

"Not telling you." Elsa looked up and around her. She could barely see anything around her.

*Clang Clang BOOM*

Elsa looked down below her as a door open and light spilled into the dark room. She caught sight of multiple people being dragged into the room and thrown into various cell around the room. The door shut and left the occupants of the prison in darkness once more.

"Well this is a terrible predicament." A bored sounding voice spoke loudly against the silence of the room.

"It's good to hear you voice once more, Hirako-Taichou." The air grew tense after the overly sweet voice spoke. "How is 5 the squad doing nowadays?"

"Shut it Aizen! They are none of your business!" The voice, that Elsa could recognize as being the first one, yelled at the sickeningly sweet voice below her.

"Calm down Shinji. Yelling didn't help you before, and it won't help you now." A rather deep voice spoke calmly.

"What happened to you guys?" Elsa asked tentatively. She didn't know them, but felt that they were in the same situation as her, or something close to it.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked.

Elsa smiled at the question a bit. She couldn't tell them who she was, she didn't know who they were. "Just an old soul."

"What's an old soul doing locked up all the way down here?" Shinji asked hoping to learn more about the mysterious voice.

"Nothing much. Almost froze a teacher and used a sorcery kido centuries ago." Elsa answered as truthfully and vaguely as she could. She wasn't comfortable with lying to people.

"Sounds terrible." The voice of an irritated female joined into the conversation. "We just got thrown in here because we have Hollow powers and Central 45 wants to take over everything!" The sound of someone kicking metal bars rang through the air. "Stupid idiots! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

"Hiyori. Kicking the unbreakable bars won't help." Another female voice joined the conversation. "They even revoked Kyoraku's Soutaichou position and assigned it to some pawn of theirs."

"Kyoraku? Do you mean Koryaku Shunsui?" Elsa was shocked to say the least. Shunsui was Soutaichou? What happened to Yamaji?

"You know him?" Shinji asked curiously. 'What does this woman know?'

"We grew up together. We were practically siblings." Elsa always saw Shunsui as a brother. He always protected her like she hoped a brother would. She loved him like her own family.

"Funny. He never mentioned knowing anyone that was locked up down here." The second female voice sounded like she was suspicious.

"Lisa be nice. I'm sure she hasn't been down here long." Shinji didn't want to piss off their only other cell mate. They might be down here for a long time. "Sorry about her. She was rather close to him as well."

"No problem. And I have only been down here for three more hours than you guys." Elsa squinted at her cage as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She needed to get out of her cage. "You said Shunsui was the Soutaichou, so what happened to Yamaji?"

"You knew Yamamoto-san?" The deep voice spoke up with a hint of curiosity.

"Of course she does Love." Shinji as the Oman began to reveal more about herself. "She would have had to have been on very good terms with him to call him that name. Only Shunsui ever got away with calling him that name."

"Yamamoto died." Everyone in the prison glared at the man in the floor cell.

Hiyori was the first to yell at him. "SHUT UP AIZEN! STOP JOINING OUR CONVERSATION! NO ONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"She's out spoken." Elsa cringed at the volume the girl's voice could go to.

"That's our little Hiyori." Shinji cleared out his ear with his pinky. "So, what is your relation with the old man?"

Elsa sighed heavily. "If he's dead, the. It doesn't matter anymore." Elsa blinked away the tears that burned her eyes. "Tell me how you all got here?"

"Why bother? We are here now." The gruff voice sounded a bit bored.

"We've got nothing better to do right now." Elsa continued to try and find a way to break out of her cage, but her headache wasn't helping her.

Shinji chuckled a bit at the woman's response. "Alright. But it ain't that exciting of a story. It begins about four hours ago..."

* * *

Wow that took a while to write. Let me know what you think of the chapter and story. I love hearing back from you guys. Thank you for the reviews you have given me and the support you have shown for my story. And for those who are curious, Elsa's zanpakutou name means 'Shadow Ice Snow Demon'.


	7. Arrest

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

-4 hours ago-

Shinji leaned back on his hands and looked up at the ceiling with a smile. "Don't tell me your already drunk there Shinji." Shinji looked over towards his drinking companion. Kyoraku Shunsui gave him a lopsided smile as he took another drink from his cup. "You used to be quite a drinker back in the day." Shunsui was glad they were able to get out of their offices today and go drinking together. It had been a while since the last time.

"That was before a lot of things happened. And now I have to be on my best behaviour for those idiot aristocrats in Central 46." Shinji sighed heavily before taking another drink from the bottle in front of him. "Not exactly the best situation for partying excessively."

"True, but I'm sure I can make a few more changes. Get all of the Vaisards off of the parol that Central 46 insisted they be placed under." Shunsui was annoyed with Central 46. They had ignored all of the messages he had sent them, and they had locked the doors. "Honestly. If any of you meant us harm, it's not likely we could stop all of you. Most of you are Taichou rank. Plus you have my lovely Lisa-chan."

"She'll kick your ass if she hears you still calling her that. She tolerated it when she worked for you, but all I get is an earful every time she hears you use it." Shinji didn't get how Lisa and Shunsui ever worked well together. Their personalities were much too similar. "How's romancing your current Fukutaichou going?"

Shunsui smiled with a sigh. "My love Nanao-chan. Today she-"

Shinji followed Shunsui gaze and was equally surprised to see a HellButterfly land on the centre of their table. "Kyoraku Shunsui has been removed from the position of Soutaichou of the Gotei 13 by unanimous consent of the entire Central 46 counsel. Kyoraku Shunsui has been reassigned as Taichou of 8th squad. Shugaki Mikoto has been assigned as the new Soutaichou of the Gotei 13. Fukutaichous will remain as they are." Shunsui and Shinji shared a look as the message continued. "Special Wartime orders are now in place. Zanpakutou carrying outside of squad compounds is permitted for all shinigami. Full release of zanpakutou is permitted for all shinigami as well. All shinigami are to return to their squads and await further orders. That is all." With its message delivered, the butterfly flew away from the confused men.

"Did you know about that?" Shinji had long since forgotten his sake. He was now trying to find out what was going on.

Shunsui shook his head gravely. "I didn't. And I am sure Nanao-chan would have told me about this if she knew anything." Shunsui stood and began walking out of the bar. "I'm going to go see what is going on. I'll tell you if I find anything."

Shinji waved as Shunsui left the bar. "This can't be good." He stretched before standing up and leaving the bar. "Might as well should settle the squad. Is they got the same message they are probably panicking. Hopefully Momo isn't having too much trouble." He began making his way back towards his squad compound.

He found his squad in perfect working order. Except for the office. "Hi...hirako-T...taichou." He found a worried Hinamori making tea with shaking hands in his office. "A message came earlier. It said-"

"I know what it said, Momo." Shinji sighed as his Fukutaichou looked at him with surprise. "It interrupted my lovely drinking party. Stupid Central 46. Make sure the Wartime orders are issued to the squad. And be confident with yourself." He patted Hinamori on her head. "If you are shaking in your sandals, so will they. And we don't need a frantic squad if there is trouble."

"Yes Sir!" Momo bowed to her Taichou before heading out of his office.

Shinji sighed as he watched her go. "She left me with a full pot of tea, and it isn't even my favourite." Shinji sniffed the tea and backed from it. "Even worse. It's the sweet stuff that Sosuke liked a lot. Now I'm going to have to get rid of that teapot." He left the teapot on the counter and walked back over to his desk.

*knock knock knock*

Shinji turned back to the door and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't sense who it was. He picked his zanpakutou up from behind his desk and slid it into his belt loop before talking a small step towards the door. "Who's there?"

No reply came from the other side of the door. Shinji placed a firm hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou. He took another step towards the door as it slid open with a small hissing sound. No one stood on the other side of the door.

Shinji stood up after feeling like a fool. "Well that was a waste of time. Someone playing stupid jokes-" Shinji bit his tongue as a sharp pain radiated from the back of his head to the rest of his body. He fell limp onto the floor of his office as his consciousness slipped into darkness.

* * *

*BANG BANG BANG*

"This session of court is now in order!" Shinji sat bolt upright with a start. He looked around and cringed at the light shining down from the ceiling. "The Court of Central 46 is now in session for the trial regarding the amendment to the laws of Seireitei regarding Vaisards and other non-plus souls." Shinji rolled his eyes as the monotone voice continued. "The amendment that permitted said individuals to reside and work in Seireitei has been abolished. The Soutaichou has given us his full support in the matter. And all individuals that are not plus souls...shall be removed from their positions and executed, if possible."

"Then why bother with all of this." Shinji glared at the panels around the room.

"Shut it Shinji." Shinji looked beside him. He hadn't noticed the others in the room. "Don't make this worse than it is."

"Does it really matter now Lisa?" The small blond sitting on the other side of Shinji glared at the panels as she spoke. "These dickheads are just rude bastards that don't want to thank us properly for coming to their rescue."

"SILENCE!" A deep booming voice resonated around the room. "You are all here because you are high ranking officials. And we do not possess the means to execute you at the moment."

"Right. Ukitake and Kyoraku broke the Sokyoku." Shinji smirked as he remembered hearing about that event. He wished he could have seen everyone's faces when that had happened.

"And for that, they shall pay severely." The deep voice continued with a calm sternness. "For the time being, you shall be locked up in Muken. Make yourselves at home."

Shinji's face twisted with anger. "And for this, you shall all pay dearly."

"Oh you shouldn't blame us. Blame Urahara Kisuke. He was the one that caused us to instate the wartime orders and put in a more suitable leader as Soutaichou." Shinji's jaw dropped in surprise. What was Urahara up to now?

"Take them away." With those words, guards descended on the Vaisards and bound their hands. Then dragged them to the lift that would take them to their new home, Muken.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Just thought I would fill in a few things. Let me know what you think.


	8. Prison Break

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

-current time-

Shinji sighed as he leaned up against the wall of his cell. "And you know the rest of the story from there. I wonder what made Urahara break into Soul Society again."

"Probably me." Elsa stood up again. She had hung from her arms to give her legs a break, but now her arms were tired and sore. "I was asking him to help me recover my lost memories before they arrested me. I wouldn't be surprised if Karin was the one that asked him to do it."

"Karin? Who is she?" Hiyori had given up trying to break the bars. She was pretty sure she had dislocated a few toes already.

"Would that be Kurosaki Karin?" Everyone rolled their eyes as Aizen spoke calmly. "So she has powers as well. How interesting."

"Would you shut up already!?" Elsa snapped at Aizen. He was getting annoying. "And yes she is Ichigo's sister. Happy?"

*CREAK CLANG*

Everyone shut their eyes as a bright light filled the prison. The sound of squeaking metal filled the silent air once the footfalls had stopped. They all slowly opened their eyes once the door was shut and near darkness had fallen again.

"Who's the new comer?" Elsa blinked as she spoke. Her eyes needed to readjust to the darkness.

"Kensei was blocked from the door the best. Who is it?" Shinji blinked and squinted as he tried to se across the room to their new prison mate.

"I'm not unconscious you know." A female voice spoke with a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that you Nanao-chan?" Lisa spoke with a bit of horror in her voice. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"I don't know." Nanao fixed her glasses as she slid to the floor. "I received a message that said that Kyoraku was reassigned to 8th squad, but I was going to stay in 1st squad. I flat out refused to stay of course." Nanao glared in the direction a sinker came from. "Then they said something about needing leverage to keep Kyoraku from rebelling."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Elsa couldn't help herself. It took several minutes for her to regain enough composure to be able to speak. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. And here I thought these guys had brains."

"Why do you say that?" Shinji was a bit startled when the girl started laughing. He couldn't see what had been so funny.

Elsa took another deep breath. "You can't have leverage against Shunsui. It just doesn't work with him."

Nanao frowned at the woman's response. "What do you mean? Are you saying he won't care?"

"Oh I'm not saying that at all." Elsa wondered what the girl's relation with Shunsui was. "When we were young children, any time someone held something back from Shunsui, he would just work harder to try and get it from them. Even if that meant breaking a few rules. The more he cares about what was taken, the further he will go to get it back."

"Then that means he is going to do a hell of a lot to get Nanao-chan back." Lisa chuckled as the woman explained.

Shinji smirked, it sounded like something Shunsui would do. "Hey, Nanao, what's happened out there? How much time has passed?"

"It's been almost three days since you all were arrested. Time moves at a different pace down here." Nanao knocked on the iron bars around her. "And since then, all of your positions have been filled by pawns of Central 46, and Kurosaki-Taichou has been placed in 1st squad holding cells pending a trial after he was forcefully removed from his position as 8th squad Taichou. And Zaraki-Taichou was killed because he tried to help Kurosaki-Taichou escape." Nanao heard a collective gasp, the unkillable Taichou...was dead.

*CREAK CLANG*

Light poured into the prison once more as another body was thrown into one of the open cells. The footsteps receded once more and darkness engulfed the prison.

"There really needs to be more of a warning when they open that door." Elsa grumbled as she waited for her eyes to readjust, again. "Would that be Ichigo that they just threw in?

Shinji rubbed his eyes and grumbled unhappily. "I don't know. Kensei-"

"Fine I'll check!" The gruff voice replied harshly. Kensei looked across the room and easily spotted the bright orange colour of Ichigo's hair in the dim lighting. "Yeah it's him. Can't mistake that hair."

"Oi! Carrot head! WAKE UP!" Hiyori kicked the bars of her cell as she yelled at Ichigo.

A grumbling sound came from the newest addition to their prison. "Quit yelling. You're giving me a headache." Ichigo sat up and rubbed his head. "So this is where everyone vanished to."

"Yep. Good to see you again Ichigo." Elsa was trying to free her hands once again. The metal had become slippery with her sweat.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" Ichigo was shocked she was here. 'So Karin and Urahara were right.'

"Oh nothing much. Just got arrested by Central 46 for a little incident that happened almost 1000 years ago. Probably a little further than that even. The reishi around here feels older than it used to." Elsa shrugged as she answered. "And my Reishi approximations are always a bit off."

"So how are we breaking out of here?" Ichigo knocked on the bars to test their strength. They made a solid *ding*.

"Break out? Not likely." A slightly monotone and melancholy voice spoke up. "The walls all around us break up any reiatsu we try to manifest. And the bars are kido immune. And since they took our zanpakutou from us, there is no chance of us escaping."

"Man Rose, you sure know how to rain on a parade." Lisa slouched against the bars of her cell.

"Why did he add that they took our zanpakutou away as a point?" Elsa smiled as she pulled a hand free from one of her restraints. She began working on her other hand. "Would having a zanpakutou increase our chances of breaking out?"

"Zanpakutous are the only way to break out." Shinji stretched out on the floor of his cell. "That's why they take the. Away and lock them up somewhere where zanpakutous are useless."

"So, in other words, we are stuck down here till they decide to let us out." Ichigo grumbled as he tried to pull against a bar. "Or someone breaks us out."

"Or we break out ourselves." Elsa smiled as she pulled her other hand free.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at Elsa's comment. "And how do you propose that? None of us have our zanpakutou with us."

"Mine is within my body. It's a part of me." Elsa clapped her hands together and concentrated. A small swirl of snow began to form around her hands. "Let go of your fears and doubts, then drag the world into the frozen shadows of eternity, Kagekori Yukioni!" A thin blue ice wove itself into lace gloves on her hands.

Elsa bent down and touched the metal around her feet. The metal froze over and began to crack. She let the ice spread until her cage was frozen over.

'Outfit change before you break out?' Elsa giggled at her zanpakutou's suggestion. 'How about a shikahosho with an icy blue belt? Very stylish, don't you think?' The deep voice spoke happily to his master.

'That sounds just fine Kagekori. Let's show them just what I can do' Elsa smirked as her clothes changed. 'And let's change this as well. I always found this bun useful, but I love my hair when it's down.' Elsa pulled her hair out of the braided bun it was in and laid the end of her long raise on her shoulder. 'Now let's go.'

Elsa released a blast of her powers, shattering her cage. She landed lightly on the floor below her.

"How fascinating." Elsa looked below her at Aizen with an annoyed look. "To think there are some zanpakutou who's physical form is inside their master."

"Oh shut up." Elsa stomped on the floor and smiled as frosted ice blocked Aizen from view. "Now to get you all out." Elsa shot a blast of her freezing powers at each of the cell's lock with a string of ice leading back to her. She pulled on the strings and smiled as all of the locks snapped off of the doors.

Shinji was fairly impressed at what the girl could do. "Not bad. But how do you plan on getting out. The only way out is through the central lift. And the only controls for it are in the lift, or at the top. And the top is somewhere below the 1st squad compound."

Elsa placed a hand on the lift, she smiled as she felt metal beneath her fingers. "We don't need the lift...just the shaft."

Elsa gathered a pile of snow in front of her. She placed her hand on it and smiled as it turned to solid ice beneath her fingers. The ice formed into the head of a large dragon. The dragon roared loudly as it pulled itself out of the remaining snow pile. It's long body curling around the room.

"Hold still everyone." Elsa controlled the dragon with her hands. She spun around as the dragon scooped everyone up into it's mouth. Elsa grabbed onto a spike on it's back as she directed the dragon towards the elevator column. "Up we go."

The dragon stepped onto the column, ice covered the column but the dragon did not slip. *ROAR* The dragon raced up the column.

Elsa could see the ceiling above them. 'How do we get past that?' They were getting closer to the ceiling.

'Shadows.' Both her zanpakutou spoke at the same time.

'Okay.' Elsa was sure about using her shadow powers. She didn't know if she could control them. 'Too late to go back now.' Elsa closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. "Okay. Ready...and..." Elsa leaned to the side and felt the dragon follow her. She felt the circling path they were on earlier tighten up. Elsa opened her eyes to darkness. She looked ahead and saw a small dot of white up ahead. "Let's go!" Elsa turned around and spread her hands out in front of her. She sent of an icy blast that propelled them faster up.

"Close the shaft...prisoner escape...be prepared...don't let them through..." Elsa could hear shouting as they got near the top but they were still distant and faint. And she could see the opening beginning to close.

"Like that is going to help you." Elsa smirked as the shaft was enclosed in complete darkness. Then she felt cold water hit her face. Then she found herself going through the floor. 'Well that's new.'

"Attack! Don't let the prisoners escape!" Elsa looked around as shinigami ran towards her. But ice was spreading beneath their feet and slowing them down. Elsa noticed she was sliding as well.

"Not bad there Elsa." Elsa looked behind her and saw everyone else she had freed sliding across ice as well. A few were shooting kido spells at the attacking shinigami. "Now we just have to find our zanpakutou." Shinji looked around to see if they could be anywhere nearby. But with all of the commotion going on, it was hard to focus.

'Elsa-sama. There is something above us. Something we can not sense.' Elsa looked above her and saw things hanging from the ceiling. She couldn't tell what they were, but they didn't look like they belonged there.

'Lets get those things off the ceiling. Let's see what they are.' Elsa spread her ice up till it covered the ceiling and everything on it. "Heads up!" She shouted before letting the objects fall through the ice.

A large black cleaver hit the floor first and imbedded itself in it. A smaller black sword landed beside it. "Those are my zanpakutou!" Ichigo ran up to them and smiled as he pulled them out of the ground. "So they were on the ceiling?"

"Look out carrot top!" Hiyori yelled as another sword landed near Ichigo and almost hit him. Hiyori laughed as Ichigo avoided each zanpakutou as it fell.

"That's not funny!" Ichigo shouted as he knock a zanpakutou away with his own.

Shinji caught the zanpakutou that Ichigo had knocked away, it was his own. "Stop fooling around. We have work to do." Shinji turned to the few guards that were still standing and guarding the door. "You two should run away. It's not safe here." Shinji drew his katana as he spoke to the guards.

"Surrender criminals! You shall not pass!" Both guards held their swords firmly and stood in a ready stance.

Elsa placed a hand on Shinji's. "Let me take care of this." She walked up slowly to the guards. "Open this door..." Elsa reached into her sleeves. "...now..." She pulled a katana and wakizashi out of the shadows of her sleeves. She gave both of the guards a wicked glare. Both guards trembled a bit, but stood their grounds. "Have it your way."

Elsa sent a blast of ice and snow at the guards with a slash of her swords. The guards were knocked back at the blast and slumped to the floor. She walked up to the doors and stabbed it with her swords. The door began to change into a door of frosted ice. Elsa pulled her swords out once it was completely changed.

"Now how do we get out?" Shinji looked at the solid ice door. He guessed it was stronger than it looked.

Elsa smirked as she knocked on the door. The door crumbled into a large pile of snow. "Just like that." Elsa stepped around the pile of snow and looked down the hallway. "You guys know how to get out of here?"

"Yes. This way leads to the front gate." Nanao pointed to the leftmost hallway. "That way leads towards Central 46." Nanao pointed to the rightmost hallway. "And the others lead to various placing within 1st squad compound."

"Any that lead to the Soutaichou office?" Elsa grinned as a plan came to her mind. "Do the methods of becoming a Taichou still include killing the current Taichou?"

Shinji smiled gleefully. "Looks like we have lots of work to do. Good idea, but where are you going? You gonna try and beat whoever they put as Soutaichou?"

Elsa gave the blond man a nod. "I'm not going to let those stupid aristocrats bring ruin to what my grandfather worked so hard to build." Elsa turned to the woman standing beside her. "Can you lead me to the Soutaichou office, Nanao-san?"

Nanao gave the woman a nod. Maybe she really could set everything right.

"Great. If any of you run into Urahara or Karin, keep them with you. We'll regroup somewhere here once we get rid of the pawns." Elsa followed Nanao down one of the hallways after she gave everyone the regrouping plan. 'Please be safe...everyone.'

* * *

Sorry this one took so long to post. I'm thinking about maybe showing everyone taking back their positions, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you would like that. And let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	9. 5th Squad

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

-with Shinji-

Shinji didn't wait to see where everyone else was going. He was heading for one place, 5th squad.

He landed lightly in the front courtyard of the squad compound. He frowned at the silence. Usually there was always someone running through here. But it was a ghost town.

"What happened to everyone?" Shinji spoke to himself as he walked further into the compound.

"WATCH OUT!" Shinji turned towards the source of the voice and narrowly avoided a blade. He jumped back and glared at the one wielding the blade. "RUN! HIRAKO-TAICHOU!" Someone stepped between him and his attacker.

Shinji sighed as he drew his zanpakutou and stepped up beside the small girl. "Like I'm going to run and leave you to go against him, Momo."

"Hirako Shinji." Shinji looked towards the man wearing a haori similar to his. "You are under arrest...and going back to your cell, you filthy Hollow."

"Hollow?" Shinji tilted his head sideways and frowned. "Last I checked I wasn't a Hollow. But if your talking about this..." Shinji pulled his mask down over his face and moved it over so it only covered half of his face. "...then I guess I do feel a bit like a Hollow." Shinji pulled off his mask and let it dissolve in his hand. "Now tell me, what qualifies you to take my place, puppet? Other than knowing about my mask."

"I am Tsudura Aio..." The man stood tall as he spoke. His bald head glistened in the sun. "...and I shall punish you, Hollow. And I knew you were a Hollow from the moment I smelled you."

"Smelled me?" Shinji was even more confused. "Momo, how crazy is this guy?"

"He had the entire squad scrub down the buildings. Apparently they smelled strongly of...depression." Hinamori was as confused about Shinji's replacement as he was. "Then he had everyone bath. And then he sniffed everyone. And if they failed, they had to bath again. I've already taken five baths today!"

"But now you are scentless!" Aio smiled proudly at what he had accomplished with his squad.

"And you are senseless." Shinji was getting annoyed by Aio. "But it doesn't matter. I'm taking back my squad. So surrender, or die."

Aio frowned deeply as he brought his wakizashi in front of his face. "To face me is to bring about your own death." He opened his eyes and saw the blond man was still in a ready stance. "So be it. Smell, Shibana."

Shinji nearly fell over when he saw the man's Shikai. "Really? Your going to fight me...with a feather duster?"

"How rude! This is my zanpakutou! And I shall defeat you with it!" Aio twisted the handle on his zanpakutou. "And these are feathers, they are petals." The petals turned a bright red colour from their previous white.

"Like petals are even better." Shinji mumbled under his breath. "Momo, leave this to me."

"But I want to help." Hinamori didn't want to watch her Taichou lose. She didn't want to lose another Taichou.

Shinji smirked at his Fukutaichou. "Then keep the squad out of this fight. We don't need anyone getting hurt."

"You're the one who will be getting hurt." Shinji ducked down as bright red petals came towards his face. A burst of red dust just missed him, but hit Hinamori in the face. "Get out of the way before you give the Hollow an opening!"

"Momo!" Shinji maneuvered around Aio and carried the coughing girl a fair distance away from him. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright! *cough* What was that stuff? My nose is burning." Momo rubbed the red dust away from her eyes. "What's that guys problem! I'm his Fukutaichou! And you are not a damn Hollow!" Momo yelled as she glared at Aio.

Shinji backed away from the girl a bit. "What got you so worked up?" Shinji couldn't remember seeing the girl this angry before.

"It's the red dust." Momo and Shinji looked towards the man walking towards them. "It's the scent of pure anger." Aio twisted the handle once more and the petals turned a deep blue. "This is the scent of pure depression and sadness. This is how I could smell you. All of my life I have had an extremely sensitive nose. And now my nose has become my power." Aio smiled proudly at himself. "Now, surrender. Or face my-"

"SHUT UP!" Momo launched a fireball at Aio. She smiled wickedly as it hit him in the face. "How's your sense of smell now?!"

"How's yours?" Aio hadn't expected Hinamori to attack, but his reflexes had kept him from taking too much damage. He shot a ball of blue dust in Hinamori's face, but it didn't hit her face. "How are you feeling, Hollow?"

"Hirako-Taichou! Are you an idiot! Why the hell would you do that!?" Momo glared as her Taichou sank to the ground and sat with his head in his hands.

'Wow that stuff is potent, and smells like blue berries.' Shinji sighed as he laid down on his back. "Do I have to do this?"

"YES! If you don't, then I will!" Momo turned towards Aio once more. "While you were gone, I finished it."

"Eh?" Shinji looked over towards his Fukutaichou.

Aio stopped about a hundred feet from the small girl. "What little trick do you have, Hinamori-Fukutaichou? Nothing you do can stop me from putting an end to that Hollow." Aio twisted the handle of his zanpakutou once more. The petals turned black.

"You will not lay a hand on Hirako-Taichou!" Hinamori flared her reiatsu. "He is my Taichou! NOT YOU!" Her reiatsu became a massive flaming flower around her. "BANKAI!"

Shinji felt a hot wind blow across his face. "GAH! That's really hot!" He sat up and wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Hey. I don't feel sluggish anymore."

"Your sweat must have stopped you from smelling anymore of that blue powder." Shinji looked towards his Fukutaichou and smirked. Momo blushed and looked away. "What are you smirking about?"

"You got your Bankai. Any Taichou would feel proud to see one of their subordinates achieve Bankai." Shinji stood up and dusted himself off. "How much practise have you had with it?"

"About six hours. Maybe more." Hinamori looked down at the oversized bells by her feet. The gold they were made of glowed from the fire that burned inside them.

"Now why would you keep this from me, Hinamori-Fukutaichou?" Momo and Shinji looked towards Aio. He had been forced back by the heat wave. "A Fukutaichou should tell their Taichou what they are capable of." Aio wiped away the sweat that was running down his face.

"You never asked." Hinamori gripped the sash connecting her bells with her hands. She looked towards Shinji when she felt a hand cover hers. "Hirako-Taichou?"

"Thank you for your help, Momo. But I need to do this myself. Okay?" Shinji drew his zanpakutou and held it out in front of him.

"Okay." Momo took a few steps back, but stayed close enough that she could help.

Shinji chuckled at his Fukutaichou. 'So protective.' He glared at Aio. "I'm not playing anymore. Collapse, Sakanade." Shinji spun his zanpakutou around his finger. "Your move, puppet."

"Take this!" Aio shot out a large cloud of black dust. He smiled as he saw the dust envelope Shinji. "Couldn't dodge? Too bad this dust is my most potent one."

"Really?" Aio turned to find Shinji standing behind him, completely unharmed. "Then you should have tried harder." Shinji ran at Aio and slashed at him.

"Here!" Aio spun around and blocked Shinji's attack. "I told you, Hollow, I can smell you." Aio twisted his zanpakutou and turned the petals green. "You shall die today!"

Shinji jumped back and out of the green dust's reach. 'Don't know what that does, and don't care either.'

"Running away? That won't save you now!" Aio ran towards Shinji as he changed the petals to a bright yellow colour.

*smash*

Shinji saw a clear liquid running down Aio's face. Then a strong scent hit him. "Your clear Taichou!" Shinji looked over and saw Hinamori smiling at him. "My perfume should keep him from smelling you!"

"Thanks Momo!" Shinji smirked as he ran at Aio once more.

"A frontal assault? Fine, come to your death!" Aio prepared to block the blond man, but found nothing to block in front of himself. But he felt something strike him from behind. And there was a point of a sword sticking out of his chest. "What...what is this?"

Shinji removed his zanpakutou and let the lifeless body it was holding up fall. He sealed his zanpakutou and sheathed it. "Taichou?" He turned and saw Hinamori looking towards him with a smile. "Welcome back, Hirako-Taichou."

* * *

Here is the first of the take back chapters. Let me know what you think of it.


	10. 3rd Squad

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

-With Rose-

Rose crept silently into 3rd squad. He couldn't see anything out of place while walking around. But he did notice a few more plants than usual in the main courtyard. "Did Kira develop a green thumb while I was gone?"

"I've never been good at growing things." Rose nodded with the person beside him. "When did you get back Taichou?"

"Just now." Rose suddenly realized who was beside him. "Kira? How did you find me?"

"I was waiting for you while hiding from your replacement. She scares me." Kira leaned against the wall and slid down it slowly. "Have you come to get back your position?"

"Yes. What can you tell me about my replacement?" Rose looked towards his Fukutaichou. The jumpy man had grown on him a bit.

Kira nodded several times really quickly. "Akitaka Yu is her name, and she reminds me of Unahana-Taichou. She always has a smile on her face and never yells, but it feel like she is going to kill you whenever you speak to her. She always has her hand on her zanpakutou, but I don't know anything about it."

Rose nodded at the information. It wasn't much, but he knew now to try and avoid a fight. Especially if she reminded Kira of Unahana-Taichou.

"Kira-kun. So this is where you ran off to." Rose and Kira froze in their places. "Oh my. And it seems you found someone who isn't suppose to be here."

Rose turned around slowly and looked towards the source of a very malicious reiatsu. It was coming from a slim woman with long, flowing black hair. Her eyes were barely open and her lips were in a happy smile. Rose sighed, realizing that he would have to fight her.

"What's the matter, Otoribashi-san?" The woman stopped approaching the two men when she reached the middle of the courtyard.

Rose wasn't surprised the woman knew his name. "Nothing. Just lost any hope that you would surrender your position." Rose drew his zanpakutou and laid the blade flat against his hand. "Play, Kinshara." He flicked his wrist and sent the tip of his whip whistling towards the woman.

"I see." Yu's smile shrunk a bit and opened her eyes a bit more. A wall of vines came up and blocked Rose's attack. "That's too bad." Yu used shunpo to get behind Rose. She grabbed the back of his collar and smashed him into the building he had been hiding behind. Yu's smile grew as she threw him towards the wall of vines. "Now, Kira-kun..." Yu turned towards her Fukutaichou. "Why were you hiding with this traitor?"

Kira felt his legs turn to jelly and lead. He didn't know how his legs were supporting him, and he didn't feel like he could move. He just stood still as the smiling woman approached him.

"I'm not finished yet." Yu and Kira looked towards the figure leaning on the wall of plants. Rose used his sheath to help keep himself upright. The hit to the wall had rattled him a lot. "Banka-" Rose fell to his knees as his vision went blurry.

Yu looked towards the wavering man with a smile. "Were you trying to summon your Bankai, Otoribashi-san? I think you will find my zanpakutou's poison quite effective in preventing that. Shall I show you it?" Yu drew her katana slowly. "Please try not to die too quickly. My zanpakutou likes savouring it's food. Devour, Shinotsuru." Yu thrust her zanpakutou into the ground at her feet.

The ground began to shake and rumble. Six long vines burst out of the ground beneath Rose's feet. The ends split in two and formed mouths on each vine as they wrapped around Rose's arms and legs.

"Ready to die? Or do you surrender?" Yu smiled gently at Rose. She had him outmatched.

"Release Otoribashi-Taichou." Yu stood still and looked down at the squared blade wrapped around her throat. Kira hoped the woman would surrender. He was trying very hard to keep a stern face.

"Oh?" Yu opened her eyes slowly as she turned her head to look at the man standing behind her. She saw Kira's face drain of blood when she looked directly into his eyes. "What's the matter? Never seen someone with red eyes before?" Yu gave the blond a wicked grin. "Pathetic." She stepped towards Kira with her hand flat like a blade and aimed at his heart.

"NO!" Rose saw the woman move, but couldn't break free of the vines. Rose watched as Kira's limp body fell to the ground and a growing pool of blood grow around him. "You'll pay for that." Rose growled at the woman that was now turning to face him.

"I doubt that." Yu reached out towards the vines that where restraining Rose with her bloody hand. Smaller vines covered her hand and wiped the blood away. "Does that taste good, Shinotsuru?"

"You're sick." Rose caught sight of another vine moving closer to Kira's body. "Get away from him!"

"It doesn't matter." Yu placed a hand on Rose's cheek. "Soon you will join him."

"Not if I'm not there." Rose and Yu turned to see Kira standing with a kido dissolving around him. "And you shouldn't leave things unguarded, Akitaka-Taichou." Kira's hand glowed with another kido. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" A red ball shot out of his palm and shot straight towards a hilt that was sticking in the ground.

After a cloud of dust settled, the hilt still stood tall. Yu giggled at the Fukutaichou's attempt. "Did you really think that would work? I have fought with Shinotsuru all my life. I know how to guard him from his weaknesses."

"But that wasn't my real target." Kira smiled at the shocked woman. "Just a distraction to help my Taichou." Kira backed far away from the woman.

"Wha-" Yu's voice caught in her throat as a sharp pain ripped through her chest. She looked down to see a golden flower covered in her own blood. She slowly turned her head and locked eyes with her killer.

"This ends here." Rose locked his knees and hoped his next attack would end this fight. "Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juichiban - Izayoi Bara." Rose tapped his zanpakutou and closed his eyes as a single note sounded through the air. Rose turned around once he felt his whip go slack and sealed his zanpakutou.

"Taichou?" Rose opened his eyes and gently smiled at his Fukutaichou. Kira smiled back at the man in front of him. "Welcome back, Otoribashi-Taichou."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update this. I got stuck with how to do the fight part. Then decided to kill of Kira...again. But I decided to let him live. Sorry about the shortness as well. I will try to do better with the next one. Anyone care to guess who is next?


	11. 9th Squad

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

-With Kensei and Mashiro-

"Kensei! Wait up!" Kensei rolled his eyes for the millionth time since heading off to take back 9th squad. "Kensei! Mashiro can't keep up!" Kensei spun around and glared at the green haired girl that was following him. "Kensei looks grumpy. Maybe he will scare off his replacement." Mashiro wrapped her arms around one of Kensei's arms.

Kensei tried to pry Mashiro's arms off of him, but he soon gave up. He knew how good her grip was. "That would save me the trouble of having to get rid of him." He continued walking while trying to ignore the woman clinging to him.

When they got to the gates of 9th squad, they were surprised to find the gates closed.

"Looks like they are trying to keep you out." Mashiro walked up to the gate door and pushed against them. They didn't move. She knocked loudly on the door. "HELLO!? ANYONE THERE!?" Mashiro turned back to Kensei with a pout. "No one is answering-"

Kensei's eyes widened when he caught a glint of metal before the gate exploded. "MASHIRO!" He rushed into the dust cloud. "Mashiro! *cough cough* Answer me damn it!" He couldn't see anything through the thick cloud of dust.

"Who do you think he is looking for brother?" Kensei ducked down as he tried to pinpoint where the voice had come from.

"I don't know brother." Kensei slowly drew his zanpakutou. "Could it be the woman that was knocking on your door? Or could it be your rebellious Fukutaichou?" Kensei stood and glared as he walked out of the thinning dust cloud. "Although I thinks our teachings have corrected his rebelliousness."

Kensei glared at the pair of figures standing in the middle of the courtyard. They were about the same height and had the same build. One wore the standard shinigami uniform and had shaggy brown hair. The other was bald and wore what looked like monk's clothing beneath his haori.

"He doesn't look happy brother." The man with brown hair smiled at his brother. "Can I erase him? I don't like unhappy things."

"Why don't we try to convert him first? All souls should have the opportunity to change." The second brother stepped forward and smiled at Kensei. "Greetings friend. How may I help you?"

Kensei scanned the courtyard, but he couldn't see anyone besides the three of them. "You can tell me what you did with Mashiro. Then you can get the hell out of my squad." He didn't know which of the brothers was his replacement, but he assumed it was okay to get rid of the two of them.

The brother in the monk clothes frowned at Kensei. "I'm sorry my friend, I don't know who Mashiro-san is. And I can not give up my post to someone that is filled with so much anger." The brother placed a hand on his zanpakutou. "My name is Akimo Hige. And as Taichou of 9th squad, I will stop you from causing anymore chaos." Hige drew out his katana and pointed it at Kensei. "Relax, Zhen!"

Kensei's eyes widened as he saw the man's blade vanish. He moved away from where he was quickly, his instincts told him to move. He felt a prick on his wrist before he lost the feeling in his hand. Kensei looked down and saw a thin needle sticking out of his wrist. No blood came from the small wound.

"You have good instincts." Hige waited for his blade to rebuild itself. He turned to the white haired man and pointed his zanpakutou at him again. "But slowly and surely...I will make you see the error of your ways."

"Reap, Kazeshini!" A black spinning disk looking object knocked Hige's zanpakutou out of his hand. The disk snapped away and was caught by a man leaning up against a wall. "Not happening, Bastard." Hisagi took a shaky step away from the wall before he stumbled.

Kensei caught him before he fell to his knees. "Take it easy there. You look like hell." He placed one of Hisagi's arms around his neck while he held him up. He grimaced when he felt thick bandages under the man's uniform. But he couldn't see any marks on his arms. "Let's leave them be for a while." Kensei turned around and began weaving his way through the corridors of 9th squad.

"I feel like I've been through hell." Hisagi had to admit it, he wasn't in any shape to fight. He could barely even stand. "You have a tough fight ahead of you. Hige's zanpakutou is just small needle that he can control, but he is very skilled at acupuncture. He aims for nerves, but if you remove the needles the effects ware off."

"Good to know." Kensei stopped and stepped inside an old shed. He set Hisagi down against a wall before turning back to the door. He placed his hand on the door and concentrated his reiatsu. A barrier lit up on the door and wrapped around the entire inside of the shed. "That should hide us for a while. And keep them out if they find us." Kensei turned back to his Fukutaichou, who had his uniform open and had begun unwinding bandages and was applying healing kido to a bleeding wound. "Where did you get that?"

Hisagi look up at his Taichou for a moment before concentrating again. "Hige-san isn't as gentle as he seems. He's more cruel than his brother."

Kensei knelt down and help Hisagi rewrap his wounds. "They tortured you?"

"Not for long." Hisagi leaned his head back against the wall of the shed. "I don't remember having a shed with a protection kido on it built."

"I had it installed when I became Taichou of 9th for the first time." Kensei sat down beside Hisagi. "Mashiro was a bigger handful back then. Now I've just learned to ignore her."

"She's rather hard to ignore." Hisagi smiled a bit remembering how annoying he had found her when they had first started working together. "Where is she?" Hisagi noticed a dark expression cross over Kensei's face. "They have her, don't they?"

*Knock Knock*

Kensei chuckled as Hisagi froze at the sound. "Relax. If it was those two bastards, they wouldn't have knocked. And this reiatsu signature is easy to recognize." Kensei opened the door and dragged a man into the shed by the front of his clothes. "Nice to see you still know where this place is, Love." Kensei shut the door and reapplied the barrier kido.

"I didn't think you would give up so easily, or that you could be killed that quickly." Love fixed the front of his uniform as he spoke.

"I don't need your help." Kensei fixed his fellow Visord with a stern look.

"I'm not here to help. My squad said I could find my replacement here. Akimo Tsuge." Love caught sight of Hisagi struggling to stand. "You look terrible."

"We should get moving. I know where we can start looking for Kuna-Fukutaichou." Hisagi ignored Love's comment and staggered to the door.

Kensei put his arm up and barred Hisagi's way. "You're not going anywhere in your condition. Just tell us where and we can get there ourselves." He noticed his Fukutaichou was already starting to sway on his feet.

Hisagi nodded as he leaned against the wall for support. "Main training room on the west side of the compound. Be careful of Tsuge's zanpakutou. Once it's in Shikai...he can take control of any metal within the range of his reiatsu."

"Noted. Heal up some more and get some rest. Then try to make it to 4th squad in one piece." Kensei patted his Fukutaichou gently on the shoulder before turning and walking out of the shed with Love right behind him. "And don't open the door for anyone. And I mean anyone." With that said, Kensei shut the door.

"You sure he will stay put?" Love could see worry on his comrade's face.

Kensei took one last look at the shed behind them. "I already know he won't. But hopefully we can finish this before he shows up."

* * *

Kensei and Love crouched outside the training hall. No lights where on and there was not a sound to be heard. Neither liked the look of the room.

Kensei slid the door open enough for him to slip into the room. He closed it once Love had followed him inside.

"Looks like they finally showed up." Kensei and Love stiffened at the voice. "What shall we do brother? Do you want to try converting them again?"

The room brightened. Chains hung down from the ceiling and littered the floor. Various weapons and other metal contraptions were scattered about. In the centre of the room, stood Hige and Tsuge Akimo.

"No. Both men have hatred in their auras." Hige glared at the two men that were drawing their zanpakutou. "Their lives are forfeit." Hige drew his zanpakutou and pointed it at the Visoreds.

"Not happening! Blow it away, Tachikaze!" Kensei threw several air blades towards the two brothers.

Chains rustled as they blocked and broke down the air currents.

Hige smiled gently. "Thank you, brother. Are you still in Shikai from your little play date?"

"Yep. She just made me so excited, I couldn't contain my happiness." Tsuge grinned widely at his brother as he spoke. He then turned to Kensei and pointed at him. "You must be the one that woman was talking about. At least...before I ripped out her tongue that is."

"Kensei!" Love tried to stop the man beside him, but he wasn't fast enough.

The ground beneath Hige and Tsuge exploded. Hige was thrown against a wall while Tsuge was pressed into the floor. He looked up and grinned when he caught sight of Kensei's Hollow mask. "So this is what a Visored is capable of. That woman was a pitiful excuse of one-" Tsuge tried to catch his breath as Kensei stepped down onto his throat.

Kensei leaned down closer to Tsuge's face and lifted up his Hollow mask. "Rot in hell bastard." He charged a cero at the end of his fist and fired it off point blank. He stepped off of the headless corpse once the chains on the ceiling began falling. Kensei turned and saw Love stepping away from another bloody corpse. He assumed it was Hige. "Looks like we took out each other's opponent."

"It would appear so. But we don't have to tell anyone that." Love sheathed his zanpakutou and walked back towards Kensei. "We should go find Mashiro."

"I have her here." Both men turned to see Hisagi walk in carrying something. "She was in the office with a towel pressed to her mouth and nearly passing out. Bit she kept insisting on seeing if you were alright." Hisagi didn't hold his fellow Fukutaichou back as she jumped from his arms and ran towards Kensei.

Kensei caught her as she tripped running towards him. "Idiot. You should have gone to 4th. I would have gone there to check on you once I figured out you weren't here anymore." He held her tightly as she held onto him. "Don't go running off on your own again." He felt her nod against his chest. "Then let's go. Before I have to find a replacement for both of my Fukutaichous." Kensei picked Mashiro up as he walked towards the door. He smiled as he heard Mashiro giggle at his comment.

* * *

This chapter was a problem child. I had such a hard time writing this. Sorry if it isn't that good. Please let me know what you think of it.


	12. 11th Squad

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

~with Ichigo and Lisa~

"Why are you following me?" Ichigo crossed his arms as he frowned at the woman walking beside him.

Lisa shrugged while stretching her arms above her head. "You're my Taichou and I thought you might want some help."

"I'm not going to take back 8th. It's Kyoraku-san's now." Ichigo didn't really know what he was going to do. He didn't want to go against his mentor.

"I know that. But there is 11th squad." Lisa smirked when she saw the pained face Ichigo was making. "Come on, they aren't that bad. It will be easier than when you trained with us." She wrapped an arm around Ichigo's neck and ruffled his hair. "Although there are more of them."

"Lisa-chan!" Ichigo and Lisa stopped. There was only one person that would address Lisa like that. Both of them turned and spotted the pink clad Taichou running towards them. "Save me Lisa-chan!" Shunsui stepped behind Lisa and cowered behind her.

"What the hell are you scared of?" Lisa raised an eyebrow at her former Taichou. "The only thing I can remember that got you like this was your mother, your brother's wife, and any ex-girlfriends. So which is it?"

"None. It's the Fukutaichou they assigned me to replace you." Shunsui was a bit surprised Lisa could still list off the women he was scared of. But she forgot to add Nanao to her list.

"There you are Kyoraku-Taichou." Lisa laughed as Shunsui bolted past her and hid when the high pitched voice rang out from behind him. "I was looking everywhere for you. There is still a stack of paperwork to finish. And I have a lovely prize for you if you finish it all." A woman with bleach blond hair that fell straight to her hips smiled widely at the small group. Her pink lips turned to a frown when she spotted Lisa. "Oh dear. Does my dear Taichou have another woman he cares for? Merika-chan is hurt."

Lisa gave her Taichou a confused look. "Why are you running from that? She seems to have a minimal amount of brain power, no physical strength whatsoever, and a body that any woman would be envious of." Lisa looked back at the woman that was starting to break down into tears. "If it wasn't for the voice, I might take her for myself."

Merika perked up at Lisa's comment. "Why the hell would anyone want to be with you?" Merika's high pitched voice became raspy and fairly deep. "Get lost honey. This situation is for big girls."

"What did you say?" Lisa glared at the woman. "So that's how you play. Give the innocent and sweet act till they can't get away? Your a disgrace to the badge on your hip." Lisa slowly drew her katana. "You two stay out of this. She's mine."

"You sure you want to play with me?" Merika drew her katana as she watched Lisa slowly walk toward her. "Fine then. Mystify, Uminokiri!" The katana in her hand glowed and stretched itself. It's final shape was a spear with a hoop on the end of it. "Why don't we play hide and seek?" Bubbles shot out of the hoop and suspended themselves in the air.

Lisa eyes the bubbles suspiciously. One touched the ground and popped. Only mist rose from the popped bubble. "I'll play. Senmaioroshi." Lisa stood in a thick mist with not a single bubble near her.

"Wow. You almost got them all in one attack. But, do you know where I am?" Lisa looked around her. Merika's voice seemed to come from everywhere. "I know where you are. POP!"

A large red bubble crashed into Lisa's stomach. *BOOM* The red bubble exploded and pushed Lisa out of the cloud of mist and into a wall of grey bubbles. Lisa picked herself up and wiped the blood off of her lip. "Great. She fights with freakin bubbles. Could this be anymore humiliating?"

"Um...Lisa-chan?" Lisa looked behind her. Ichigo's face was bright red and he was looking away from her, while Shunsui was smiling sheepishly at her. "I didn't know you wore a thong under your uniform."

Lisa looked down and saw her belt burnt at the knot and her hakama at her ankles. She glared back at Shunsui. "Shut up pervert!" She pulled up her shortened hakama and tied it with what was left of her belt.

"Tehehe. That must have been embarrassing." Merika stepped out of the receding mist with her zanpakutou behind her.

Lisa shunpoed past Merika and managed to dodge a spear thrust as she passed. "I've had worse done. But I doubt you have." Lisa dropped the handful of blond hair she had been holding. "I always get even."

"KYA!" Merika gripped her head as she felt her hair. She could feel exactly where Lisa had cut it. "You...you...you cut my hair? How could you?" She sunk down to her knees as tears came to her eyes. "I worked so hard on my hair. Why would you cut it so unevenly? And with a dirty sword like yours?"

"Shut up!" Lisa had had enough of this annoying girl. "If your going to cry, then cry me a river, build me a bridge, and GET OVER IT! My gosh what is with you?!" She shunpoed right in front of the woman and slapped her hard across the face. "Is that all you're going to do? Sit there and cry after I cut your hair!"

"But...but...but..." Merika held her stinging cheek as she gazed up at the furious woman standing over her.

"No buts!" Lisa picked the woman up by the front of her kosode. "We are women! Yes we sometimes care more about our appearances more than men, but that doesn't mean we have to break down when it goes wrong! You could have beaten me if you had kept going after I had cut your hair. But since you didn't, you lose." Lisa dropped the woman as soon as she had finished and began walking away. "Leave now before I change my mind about letting you go, but leave the Fukutaichou badge. It's mine now."

Merika threw the badge away from herself as she scrambled to her feet. She picked up her zanpakutou and ran away.

Lisa picked up the Fukutaichou badge with a smirk and tucked it into her pocket. "I'll keep it safe until we meet back up with Nanao-chan."

"Speaking of my lovely Nanao-chan, where is she? No one will tell me anything about her." Shunsui looked from Lisa to Ichigo and back. "Have you seen her at all?"

"Yeah. She was heading towards 1st squad with Elsa." Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out why he felt so anxious all of a sudden. "Do you guys feel that?"

"Elsa?" Shunsui was very surprised by the name. 'Could it be...'

Lisa smacked the back of Ichigo's head. "Stop messing around. If you aren't going to ask for 8th squad back, then what are you going to do?"

All of them were silent as a large shadow passed over them.

*THUD*

They all looked towards the tall man as he stood up from his crouch. He eyed all of them till his eyes rested of Ichigo's bright hair. "You must be the carrot top the bubblegum girl was rambling on about. About having defeated the Kenpachi before me. I will not stand for that! Prepare to die, carrot top!" The man pulled out his sword and smiled at Ichigo.

"Why did Yachiru have to say anything about me to you? Why am I always the one the fight-crazy enemies chose to fight?" Ichigo's shoulders sagged as he spoke.

"Who knows." Lisa shrugged as she leaned against a wall. "Wake me up when you've finished. I'm going to take a nap."

"What!? At a time like this!?" Ichigo glared at the woman that was already snoring a bit.

Shunsui suppressed a chuckle that fought to get out. He clamped a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry so much. You've probably beaten stronger guys than him."

"That probably in there worries me a bit." Ichigo looked away from his mentor and eyed his opponent. "If I beat him...that means I'm going to be in charge of the fight-crazed squad. Wonder what Zaraki would think of that?"

"I'm sure he would think you would fit perfectly." Shunsui gave Ichigo's shoulder a squeeze before letting it go. "I'm going to see if I can find my lovely Nanao-chan. Good luck, Ichigo-kun." He shunpoed towards 1st squad.

"Thank you, Kyoraku." Ichigo drew his katana slowly as he faced the tall man in front of him. The man was much taller than Zaraki. And his black hair fell around his head rather than standing straight up. He looked like he could be Zaraki's older brother, but with no scars or reiatsu suppressors. "So you beat Zaraki."

"Yes. And now I am Kenpachi! But I hear you beat the last Kenpachi, but didn't take his title. Why?" The tall man watched Ichigo carefully.

Ichigo shrugged as he drew his wakizashi. If this guy beat Zaraki without getting a scratch, then this might be a bit difficult. "I'm not one to go out and ask people to fight because I want to be the strongest. I only fight to protect my friends."

"Then why fight me?" Kenpachi took a step back as he prepared to launch an attack on the man in front of him.

Ichigo shrugged again. "Beats me. You're the one that came here said you were going to fight me." Ichigo kept an eye on the guy's muscles. It was a trick for knowing when his opponents would move, and what direction they were going.

"True true. And you shall fall to the great Kami Kenpachi." Kenpachi pointed a fingers at Ichigo and gave him a crazed smile that could have matched Zaraki's.

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded. "Ka...mi?... You're joking right?"

"Why would I joke about my name?" Kenpachi launched himself at Ichigo and was surprised the man could take the brunt of his charge without sliding backwards even an inch. "So you are strong. Excellent."

Ichigo pushed hard against he man's blade, but it wouldn't budge. 'Why do all of the strong ones go after me? It annoying as hell.' He knelt down and used Kenpachi's own power to flip him over him. He moved as soon as the man had lost balance and was falling.

"Not bad, Kurosaki." Kenpachi picked himself off of the ground. "I see why that stupid little brat talked about you so much. Maybe I should have gone easy on her."

A heavy reiatsu settled over the area. Kenpachi's eyes were drawn to Ichigo. "What did you do to Yachiru?" Ichigo didn't like the little girl when she was laughing at him fighting Zaraki, but she was still a child in his eyes. One that could easily take care of herself, but still a child.

"Just a little...shock therapy. Girls really shouldn't try fighting against men. We are just so much better." Kenpachi pointed his sword up to the sky. "Now it's your turn. Strike, Kaminari!" He slashed down at Ichigo as a bolt of lighting shot off of his blade.

Ichigo stood still as the lighting dissipated to nothing when it hit a wall of his reiatsu. "I'm surprised the guys at 11th haven't completely ignored you yet. I think they would consider your zanpakutou a kido type. Or at least not a melee type. Although mine is quite similar...for the most part."

"But we have been ignoring him." Ichigo nearly jumped at the voice that came from his left shoulder. He looked over and saw a smiling face with pink hair, Yachiru. "But the big meany kept yelling that he was stronger than Ken-chan or Ichi." Yachiru pouted at the man in front of them. "Not even Baldy or Peacock could get him to shut up. But they aren't as strong as you Ichi." She smiled as she clung to Ichigo's shoulder.

"Glad to see you are okay. Now will you please get off my shoulder? I can't be worrying about you while I'm fighting this guy." Ichigo kept an eye on Kenpachi while he chatted with Yachiru. He seemed to be charging his sword with lighting. 'Great. That's going to hurt when it hits.'

"Okay! Have fun!" Yachiru jumped off of Ichigo's shoulder and sat on a nearby roof.

'Who wants to have when they have to fight someone this strong. It's just a pain.' Ichigo dodged as a lighting bolt shot at him again. He shunpoed behind Kenpachi as he tried to finish the fight in one strike.

"Not bad." Kenpachi blocked Ichigo's attack and sent a bolt of lighting down his blade. Ichigo got shot away from him and into a nearby wall. "You're quite strong, I will admit that. But obviously not strong enough to take on me."

Ichigo got up to a kneeling position and took several breaths. He looked up as Kenpachi stepped closer to him. "The blood moon rises...and tears the sky asunder, Zangestu!" Ichigo sent a sword pressure slash as he released his zanpakutou from it's sealed state. It had only been a few years since he has managed to sealed his zanpakutou. But they only remained sealed if they were on him.

Kenpachi staggered a bit as he regained his balance. He didn't expect such a strong attack right off the bat. And he had just electrocuted the men. He pointed his sword at Ichigo and glared at him. "Heaven's Punishment!" A large ball of crackling lighting began forming on the end of his zanpakutou. Then shot off at Ichigo.

Ichigo watched the ball come closer to him as he raised his two swords. "Getsuga...Tensho." The wave of blue reiatsu cut the lighting ball in half and kept going.

Kenpachi raised his sword in time to catch the wave, but it just pushed him back till he hit a wall.

*BOOM*

Ichigo stood up and looked over towards the small dust cloud that was settling. He could still feel reiatsu coming from his opponent, but he didn't seem to be moving.

"You gonna finish he job?" Ichigo didn't bother turning around, he knew who it was. "He might get up soon." Ikkaku watched as the crumpled figure against the wall began to stir. "Too late."

Ichigo sighed heavily as he walked over to the man. "It's over. Surrender."

Kenpachi glared up at Ichigo. "Never. Kill me, if you can."

"I'd rather not." Ichigo closed his eyes as he gave another sigh. "But as a Taichou of the Gotei 13...it's part of my job to make sure people like you don't cause trouble."

"Would this be trouble?" Kenpachi gave Ichigo a wicked grin. "Hado 96: Itto Kaso!"

*BOOM*

* * *

Lisa opened her eyes and stretched. She looked around curiously, she didn't remember lying down. She caught sight of Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Yumichika trying to catch their breaths a few feet away. "How did we get over here?"

"Big meany made himself go BOOM!" Yachiru jumped in the air with a smile. "Now Ichi is strongest!"

"Did I miss something?" Lisa looked over at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo nearly laughed as he realized what had just happened. "Looks like I'm Taichou of the muscle head squad. What did I get myself into?"

"I whole lot of fun Taichou." Ikkaku placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "A whole lot of fun."

* * *

Almost done! Only a few more chapters till I can say this story is complete. 1st Squad is next. So stay tuned. Let me know how you think the story is so far.


	13. 1st Squad

I do not own Frozen or Bleach,

* * *

~1st Squad~

Elsa was surprised at how quiet it was. She would have thought there would be people chasing them or something. But there wasn't even a creaking floorboard to be found.

"The Soutaichou's office is the double doors at the end of the hall." Nanao peeked around the corner to make sure no one was heading their way. She found it really strange to see the halls empty. Usually they were packed with people sorting paperwork or running off to deliver missions to squads. But there wasn't anyone.

Elsa nodded as she cracked her knuckles and walked around the corner. "You should see what's going on with this squad. It's too quiet for everything to be okay."

Nanao gave the woman a nod before turning around and walking towards the main offices. She should be able to find most of her seated officers there.

Elsa walked down the hall with ice trailing behind her.

"Hey you!" Elsa kept walking towards the double doors. "Hold it! Stop!" She heard the voice getting closer to her.

She stopped infront of the double doors and looked at the shinigami over her shoulder. She gave him a frigid glare. "Leave now." She sighed with relief in her head when he backed away and ran down the hall. She turned her attention back to the double doors in front of her.

Elsa spun two mini snow storms in her hands, then shot them out at the door. The doors banged open and startled the single occupant of the room.

"Who...who are you? How did you get past the guard?" A man with copper brown hair stood up from behind a large oak desk. He locked eyes with the blond woman that had barged into his office and nearly cringed at the coldness she held in her gaze.

"I'm here to set things right." Elsa crossed her arms and narrowed her arms at the man. "Now get out of my grandfather's seat, hand over the haori, and get out of here." Elsa held out her hand as she watched the man gather his wits.

"I am Aizen Hans. This position was given to me by Central 46 to prove if I am anything like my father. I will not hand it over to a brat who thinks she's entitled to it because of family ties." Hans walked around his desk with his hands clasped behind his back. "You can not remove me from my position. Not without killing me." He drew his katana and pointed it at the woman.

"That was the plan if you didn't cooperate." Elsa sighed as she knelt down and pulled a katana out of her shadow. She narrowed her eyes as she launched herself at Hans.

"Quake, Chikyu Ryu." Hans avoided the girls attack and brought his twin bladed axe down towards her back.

Elsa just barely managed to get her katana up. She was stuck on her back with Hans pressing down harder from above her. She gritted her teeth as ice began to spread over Hans' axe.

Hans backed away and inspected the ice on his axe. He hit his axe against the floor, but the ice held. "You have a strong ice-type zanpakutou. But how does it fare against fire." The handle of his axe began to glow and slowly melt the ice away. "Surrender sweetheart, your no match for me."

"Don't call me sweetheart. There is only two people I would ever allow to call me that. And you are neither." Elsa stood and pulled a wakizashi out of her shadow. She launched herself again at Hans, this time managing to get a small cut on his arm as he dodged.

Hans burned his wound shut as he felt it go numb from cold. This woman meant business. "Very well. If you continue to insist on fighting me. Then I shall show you no mercy. Bankai." Hans stood tall with his axe slung across his shoulder. Four blades were mounted to a glowing molten center and flames liked at them. "Kazan Ryu."

Elsa had a bit of trouble breathing the hot air that now filled the office. She never liked the heat. She brought her blades up as Hans attacked, but she didn't expect it to be as powerful as it was. She felt her feet lift from the ground and her back slam against the wooden door of the office.

Hans smiled as the woman sluggishly picked herself up from the hallway floor. She wasn't all that powerful when you took away the cold and water that was in the air. Hans pulled his arm back before swinging his axe forward and launching it's head at the woman.

Elsa had dropped her swords and couldn't tell if they were somewhere under the door remnants or if they had broken. She pulled an ice shield up from the floor and braced herself. Her eyes widened as her shield shattered, but managed to stop the oncoming attack. She quickly got up and faced her opponent.

"Not bad. I thought you were just some brat, but it seems you have some skills. But not enough to make me step down." Hans stood infront of her in two steps. He had a hand on her stomach and was throwing her back threw the wall behind her before she had even blinked.

"GAH!" Elsa picked herself up from the cobblestone courtyard. She could feel several broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. She grimaced as she popped it back into place. This was not going well.

* * *

Shunsui ran towards the courtyard that had a column of dust rising from it. He walked through the archway just as a figure came walking out of the hole in the wall. Shunsui began making his way through the crowd to see who the man's opponent was. He hoped it wasn't Nanao.

"Should we stop them?" Shunsui looked towards the shinigami standing around and watching the fight. "He is our Soutaichou."

"None of you will interfere." Shunsui spoke loud enough for all the shinigami to hear. He saw a few startled faces, like they didn't see his bright pink kimono walk past them. "This is a challenge for the Taichou position. None of you can interfere." Shunsui smiled as he locked eyes with the blond fighting against the Soutaichou.

"Lovely speech Kyoraku-Taichou. Now watch what happens when you chose to oppose me." Shunsui could have rolled his eyes at Hans' arrogance, but Hans wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. "Still think you can take me on, whelp."

Shunsui found himself chuckling with Elsa. "No one has called me a whelp in a long time." Elsa looked over her shoulder and smiled at Shunsui. She basically considered the guy her older brother. It was good to see him. "You should give up. Otherwise this won't end well for you."

"Ha!" Hans slung his axe over his shoulder. "Why would I surrender to someone weaker than me?"

Shunsui raised an eyebrow and the evil look that came across Elsa's face. Elsa took a step back and let a thin layer of ice form under her feet. "Trust me, I'm much stronger than you."

* * *

Finally back to Elsa. And Aizen Hans sounds like a name a German guy would have. We are winding down to the end. Let me know what you think of the story.


	14. Shattered Ice

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath. "Bankai." She felt her ice spread out from the gloves on her hand up her arms. She felt a cold breeze rush past her. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled at the frozen scenery around her. The entire courtyard was covered in ice.

She looked around and spotted Shunsui on the roof of a nearby building with the rest of the shinigami that had been in the courtyard. But she could not see Hans anywhere.

"Shakkaho!" Elsa gripped the staff that was beside her hand by instinct and slashed through the red ball. The ball froze solid and crumbled into loose snow. She glared at the stunned man that had fired the kido at her. "So you're the Snow Queen that terrorized Soul Society all those centuries ago. I always wondered what happened to you. None of the historic scrolls ever mentioned that you hid yourself in the human world. They just said that you 'vanished'. Which usually means that you were killed off." Hans smirked at the woman facing him. She had what looked like a crown made of ice in her hair and snowflakes embroidered into her shikahosho. She didn't look menacing at all, other than the icy glare she was giving him.

"Surrender. This is your last warning." Elsa pointed the staff at Hans. She only now noticed what she held in her hands. A scythe made of black ice with a blade a long as her. She didn't know how she could wield it with such ease. But she didn't have time to dwell on it. Hans was on the move again.

"I shall never surrender!" Hans threw a lava ball from his zanpakutou at the blond woman. She was starting to get on his nerves.

Elsa sent a wave of cold air at the lava ball, cooling it off instantly. She dipped the blade of her scythe into the ice below her. "Cascade." She pulled her scythe in an arc over her head, pulling a large wave of water with it.

Hans struck at the wash with his axe. The wave collapsed on itself. "Ha! My fire is stronger than your pathetic water." Hans landing in front of her with a single shunpo step and swung his axe at her.

Elsa smiled as she ducked under the axe that was swung at her. "Freeze." She slid away from him as she watched his zanpakutou become cooked in ice and the fire around it flicker out.

Hans tried to restart the fire in his axe, but as his zanpakutou became colder, he couldn't hold onto it. *smash* Hans stared with wide eyes at his zanpakutou. It had shattered once it hit the ground. "Kazan Ryu...you shattered him..." Hans fell to his knees.

Elsa took a slow step towards him. "I warned you. But you didn't listen." She looked down at the shattered zanpakutou. She knew what happened when a zanpakutou was broken while in Bankai form. "And Kazan Ryu paid the price instead of you."

"Don't. Blame. This. On. Me!" Hans stood tall and glared at the woman frowning at him. "Hado 96! Itto-" He clutched his chest. There was a pain in his heart and a growing coldness that took his breath away.

"I can not allow you to do that." Elsa folded the cloth she held over her arm. She had managed to slide it off of the man's back as she passed. She smiled down at the '1' on the white background. "I won't let you hurt anyone here. They are my responsibility now."

Elsa took several long breaths before turning around. She walked around to see the face of the ice sculpture she had created. Hans looked...almost sad, but mostly angry. Or was it disappointment. Elsa didn't know, she half didn't care.

She dropped her scythe into the ice at her feet and wiped the ice gloves off of her hands. The temperature immediately began to warm up and melt the thin layers of ice. But Hans remained frozen and solid.

She caught sight of a few shinigami walking close to inspect the sculpture. "Careful. The air around him is cold enough to freeze your fingers off." She laughed at the frightened reactions some of the closer shinigami had to her warning.

"Who are you?" Elsa turned to the woman that was obviously addressing her. The woman had short cropped hair and a scowl on her face. The woman seemed to be deciding we other to let her speak or just attack her.

Elsa gave the woman a smile. "My name is Yamamoto Elsa-" Elsa found herself being picked up and spun around. It seemed very familiar. "Shun-chan? Put me down!"

"But Elsa-chan is back. I've missed my imoto." Shunsui smiled as he hugged Elsa tightly before setting her back down on her feet.

Elsa gave Shunsui a smile and a head shake. "It's good to see you too, Onii-chan." Elsa looked around at the gathering crowd. "Where's Juu-chan?" Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Shunsui's smile slid off his face. "Where is Jushiro, Shunsui." This couldn't be good.

Shunsui took a deep breath. He knew this was probably going to set her off, but not telling her would be worse. "4th squad." He reached out to stop her from just rushing off, but all he got a hold of was the haori Elsa had been holding. "Elsa..." He followed after her as fast as he could. She had always been faster than him.

* * *

Everyone else in the courtyard just stood and stared at the spot where Shunsui and Elsa had once been. "Did you hear her?" "Yamamoto had a daughter?" "How is she related to Kyoraku-Taichou?" Other whispers spread throughout the group. Some had started to move to elsewhere to spread the news of what had happened. But the few Taichous that had been in the courtyard stayed put.

"Do you think she is lying, Sui-Feng-Taichou?" An man with whit hair that matched his haori looked towards the woman that had asked Elsa for her name. He was surprised when he had felt the temperature change all the way in 10th squad.

"I don't know Hitsugaya-Taichou. But Kyoraku-Taichou seems to know her very well. And it didn't feel like a lie." Sui-Feng didn't have any mistrust towards the girl, but one could never be too sure.

"We should start gathering in the meeting hall." Both Sui-Feng and Hitsugaya turned to the other Taichou nearby. "There will probably be a meeting to discuss the shuffle in positions. I'm sure you all felt the battles that have been going on all day."

"Kuchiki-Taichou!" All three Taichous looked towards the red haired man running towards them. "I just got a message from Ise-Fukutaichou. There is a meeting for all Taichous and Fukutaichous. And invitations to Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Karin, and all Visoreds, with or without positions."

"You did not need to waste your breath with the fine details, Abarai-Fukutaichou." Kuchiki walked passed his Fukutaichou. Not giving the man a second glance.

"Hai, Taichou." Abarai gave a sigh as he bowed to the other Taichous before running to catch up with his own.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter. They are probably going to be about this length for the rest of the story. That's just how it goes. There might be one more long chapter, but there is no guarantee. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	15. Back Together

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

~4th squad hospital~

Jushiro was sitting up in his bed as he leafed through the paperwork in his lap. He sighed as leaned back against the headboard. "Why does everything have to result in more paperwork?"

"I thought Practical Office Management was your favourite course back at the Academy?" Jushiro's head snapped up and he stared in shock at the figure standing in the doorway to his hospital room. "Have I been gone long enough that you didn't recognize my reiatsu?" Elsa tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear as she nervously walked into the room towards her old friend.

Jushiro couldn't even form a sentence. Too many questions came to his mind as he laid eyes on the blond haired woman walking towards him.

Elsa smirked at the utterly shocked look on Jushiro's face. "It's nice to see you too, Juu-chan. How are you feeling?" She laid a gentle hand on Jushiro's shoulder, he seemed to snap out of his daze at her touch.

Jushiro gave the woman in front of him a gentle smile. "I'm doing alright." He was very happy to see her again. "How have you-" he covered his mouth as a coughing fit worked through his system. He laid back on his pillows as he caught his breath.

Elsa shook her head with a sad smile. "Youve gotten better at lying, Jushiro." Elsa placed her hand over his chest. She smiled as small specks of ice lifted from her friend's chest. "There we go. How does that feel?"

Jushiro took a deep breath, held it, then breathed out. "I feel great." He smiled at Elsa, she seemed very please with her work. "Thank you, Elsa-chan."

Elsa smiled at her friend. She was glad that she could help him. She looked over her shoulder as she felt something drop onto them.

"The Soutaichou shouldn't leave her haori lying around. Yamaji would have a fit." Shunsui smiled at his two friends. Their little group was back together. "Can you believe it Juu-chan? Elsa-chan is back!" Shunsui skipped over to Jushiro's bed and jumped down onto it.

Jushiro laughed with his friend, it was hard not to. "It is wonderful, isn't it? Now what is this about Soutaichou and Sensei having a fit?" Jushiro looked from one friend to the other. 'What have I missed while I have been sick?'

Elsa giggled a bit at Shunsui's childishness. "Well, as you can see, I became the Soutaichou." Elsa turned around and showed off the back of her haori. "And yes, Yamaji would give me an earful about losing his haori." Elsa slid her arms into the sleeves of the haori. It was rather big. "I'm going to need to alter it a bit."

"It is rather big." Shunsui leaned back on his hands. It almost felt like a dream. "So, Soutaichou-chan, what next?"

"No 'chan', Kyoraku-Taichou." Elsa smirked at Shunsui's pout. "And first thing that I need to do...is have a nice little chat with Central 46."

Shunsui and Jushiro exchanged looks. Then both looked at Elsa. "Mind if we tag along?" Shunsui was already getting off of the bed as he spoke.

"You may need a bit of support. Central 46 has always been...difficult to deal with." Jushiro got out of bed and grabbed his clothes while heading for the bathroom to change.

"You both don't have to." Elsa could see that neither of them were going to let her go on her own. She shook her head with a laugh. "Thank you."

"No need to thank us, Elsa-chan. It's our pleasure." Shunsui placed a hand on Elsa shoulder. "And we will always help you."

"Even if you don't want it." Jushiro adjusted his haori as he walked out of the bathroom. "And we may want to be quick about leaving. I'm not exactly cleared to leave my bed."

"Then shall we use our usual escape method?" Elsa walked over to the window and opened it. They were only on the second level of the wing they were in. Elsa created a ball in her hand, then let it drop. It exploded into a large and deep pile of snow. "See you guys down there." Elsa leaned over the side and fell down into the snow pile.

She pulled herself out of the pile as two more figures dropped into the pile. She was brushing herself off as her friends crawled out.

Shunsui couldn't help but jump around trying to warm himself up. "Cold. Cold. Cold. So cold."

"That's what you get for not wearing anything under your uniform." Jushiro brushed the snow off the outside of this clothes. Then shook his clothes to try to get what he could out of it.

Elsa laughed as Shunsui just glared at Jushiro. She walked passed him and wrapped an arm around his neck and dragged him along. "Suck it up, Shun-chan. We have to get going. Don't want Juu-chan here to get in trouble."

* * *

Please leave a comment.

I'm back. For a bit at least. Just to finish off the two stories that I left unfinished. Then I will be gone till the poll closes. But these were bugging me, so I decided to come back and finish them. And I know exactly where I want them to go now.


	16. In Better Hands

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

Elsa walked between her two friends with a determined smile on her face. Things seemed to be working out quite well.

"So what's the plan, Elsa?" Jushiro looked towards the blonde walking beside him. He hoped she had a plan.

"I'm going to have a nice chat with those idiotic buffoons." Elsa didn't catch the slight worried looks she was getting from the two men walking with her.

Shunsui scratched the side of his as he spoke. "Um...Elsa-chan. You're saying that the entire stability of the Gotei 13...is going to rely on you talking to Central 46?" He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he hoped she had more planned and just wasn't telling them.

"Basically. And also scaring the crap out of them." Elsa cracked her knuckles as they approached the Central 46 building. There were two guards posted outside the building. And it seemed to be very calm for what had happened that day. "Weird. You would think that there would be more of a panic. Since I broke out of their little inescapable prison."

Both Shunsui and Jushiro stopped for a moment. They wondered if the woman before them was really their best friends. She usually wasn't like this. But she was also usually worried about hurting someone with her powers. And Shunsui knew she wasn't afraid of that. "Come on Juu-chan. Elsa-chan is getting ahead of us."

Elsa walked up to the two guards that were standing by the door. She eyed them both as they crossed their weapons in front of her, barring her path. "None may enter unless they are summoned." Elsa rolled her eyes at his statement.

"I am Yamamoto Elsa, Soutaichou of the Gotei 13." Elsa levelled a cold glare at the guard that had spoken. "I will be speaking with Central 46. Immediately."

The door opened almost immediately. Another guard stepped out and bowed to the three shinigami Taichous. "Central 46 has instructed me to escort Yamamoto-Soutaichou inside." At his words, the guards outside lowered their weapons.

"I will be bringing Kyoraku-Taichou and Ukitake-Taichou with me." Elsa kept her cold face on as she spoke. She was not in the mood for arguing.

The guard began spluttering at her statement. "Th-that is not allowed! Central 46 will not permit that!"

"Does it look like I care." Elsa turned her stare into a glare. "They can either except this with no problems at all, or...you can go against me with force. Or at least try." Elsa grinned as frost began to spread out form beneath her feet.

The guard was frozen with fear at what the woman in front of him was saying. "I-i-I guess I can allow this. I'm sure Central 46 would be alright with this." The guard slowly turned and began walking into the building and towards the assembly hall.

Shunsui leaned down near Elsa's ear. "What put you in such a sour mood?" He retreated a bit when Elsa looked towards him. She looked...haunted? He couldn't put a word on it, but it looked like she had more to deal with than just the future of the Gotei 13, or her past.

"A lot has happened, to all of us." Elsa couldn't help but frown as she spoke. "You both got your lives thrown into chaos by these stupid men. And I lost my new life to them."

"New life?" Jushiro looked at Elsa with a curios look. 'What happened to you when you left?'

"Yeah. I had friends, family, and a long life ahead of me." Elsa could still remember her life perfectly. Her parents telling her how they met on a cruise in England while her father was studying abroad. Her mother getting sick when she was 5 and dying a few months latter. Her father taking her on all of his business trips. Her father telling her to stay at the hotel while he went to a meeting, and never coming back. Selling her family's house and moving into an apartment in Paris. Her flying off to Japan for her final year of school. "It wasn't that great, but I miss it a bit."

Elsa was surprised when she felt each of her hands being held by one of her best friends. She looked from Jushiro's kind smile to Shunsui's. She smiled back at them. "Thank you."

"It's our job, Elsa-chan." Shunsui gave her hand one more squeeze before he let it go.

Jushiro let her hand go as they neared the end of the hallway. 'Here we go.'

Elsa put her cold face back on as they entered the large assembly hall. She looked up at all of the panelled faces as she waited for them to speak.

"What is the meaning of your actions, Yamamoto Elsa?" The speaker from panel 5 spoke up first.

Elsa turned her attention to panel 1, he seemed to hold the most authority. "You all have become far to greedy for power." She kept her calm cold face as the members of Central 46 broke out into arguing. "SILENCE!" The room became deathly quite at Elsa's words. "I will not stand for the organization that my grandfather established to be tarnished and shamed by those who assume control of it."

"Shame!? What shame is there in establishing order?" Panel 27 spoke with hatred in his voice.

"What order is there in securing it at the cost of peace?" Elsa smiled as Shunsui gave a response. Shunsui smiled as it seemed to have stumped some of the be bureaucrats in the room. "You changed regulations and amendments that were made to create peace. It goes against what you say you were trying to do."

"Remain silent, Kyoraku-Taichou." Panel 6 spit out venomously. "This meeting is between Central 46 and the Soutaichou of the Gotei 13. Which you are neither."

"Silence!" Elsa kept the growl that was in her throat from escaping. "Central 46 was meant to be a connection between the citizens of the Rukongai and the Gotei 13. But it seems you wish to overstep your boundaries. The Gotei 13 is a military organization, stay out of it." Elsa let a bit of her reiryoku lose. Ice spread out on the floor and began climbing up the walls. "And if you don't stay out, you will deal with me. Got it."

The only sound in the room was ice creeping and cracking along the walls as it spread. Then the sound of a mallet hitting wood resounded in the room. "We understand, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. We apologize for the atrocious behaviour we have shown you. Please accept our apology." Panel 1 spoke firmly as he tried to keep his teeth from chattering. This woman was as ruthless as her grandfather once was.

"Accepted." Elsa turned on her heels and began walking out of the room. "Don't make me have to come back." She clamped down on her reiryoku as she left the room. She was done here.

* * *

Shunsui looked over at the woman that was walking between him and Jushiro. He still had a few chills that lingered after they had left Central 46. "Yare, yare, Elsa-chan. When did the Snow Queen come back?" He caught sight of a smirk on the woman's face as.

Elsa laughed a bit at Shunsui's comment. "What do you mean, Shun-chan? I've always been the Queen of Snow. I'm just not frigid all the time." Elsa clasped her hands behind her back. Today was finally staring to seem brighter.

"So, what's next?" Jushiro spotted a blank look on Elsa's face. "You do have a plan don't you?"

"Uh..." Elsa scratched her cheek as she thought. "I guess I should probably call a meeting. A shuffle in the ranks has just occurred."

"At least it isn't paperwork." Shunsui smiled as they turned towards the direction of 1st division.

* * *

Elsa wasn't too surprised when the doors to the meeting hall opened automatically for her. But what did surprise her was that there were people in the meeting room. And more specifically, everyone was should have been at the meeting she was about to call for.

Elsa slowly walked towards the front of the room. She noticed questioning glances from everyone that she walked past. But none from the woman that ran past her. She turned back and smirked as the woman jumped into Shunsui's arms.

The room was filled with snickers and whispering. But Shunsui didn't pay much attention. "It's okay Nanao-chan. I'm here." He held her tightly till she began to let go. Then he let her down gently.

"Alright everyone, leave the love birds be." Elsa smirked as she stood at the front of the room. She noticed Nanao about to make her way back up to where she was. "Ise Nanao, you may return to 8th if you desire." She noticed a smile break the woman's stern mask as she bowed and returned to Shusnui's side.

Elsa looked out over the people that were in the room. There was quite a few. "Are there any complaints about the current set up of the squads?" She waited for a few minutes in silence. "Very well. Does anyone have a problem with me as Soutaichou?"

"I have a question." A white hand raised as a figure stepped out of the line of Taichous. Mayuri gave a regular toothy grin to the girl standing at the front of the room. "Who are you?"

"I am Yamamoto Elsa. Only granddaughter to Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni." Elsa smirked as several people have her a sideways look. "I am also childhood friends with Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro. And Yamaji taught all three of us after we each achieved Shikai. Or at least after they did. I was a complicated matter." Elsa heard a few chuckles do inform her best friends.

"Is that true?" Another man spoke up. His long black hair and cold eyes turned to the Taichou beside him.

"Yep. It's all true there Kuchiki." Shunsui kept a smile on his face as he answered the noble.

"Then what is to be done next, Yamamoto-Soutaichou?" The woman closest to the front of the room spoke up with her hands crossed over her chest. Sui-Feng didn't know what she thought of the woman before her.

"We continue on." Elsa moved her gaze around the room. "There is paperwork to be done, buildings to repair, shinigami to train, souls to protect, and snowmen to build." Elsa couldn't help but smile at the confused looks everyone was giving her. Everyone but Shunsui and Jushiro that is. "Let's start with the snowmen." Elsa made her way towards the front door with a smile on her face.

Elsa looked over her shoulder as she neared the largest courtyard in 1st division to see if the others were following her. They were, with confused faces.

Elsa walked out to the middle of the courtyard and turned to group of shinigami behind her. "We just endured a rank shuffle. Thus we need a bit of fun." She gathered a glowing snowball in her hand and let it grow bigger.

"What is she doing?" Hitsugaya Toshiro didn't know what he thought of the new Soutaichou. She was the opposite of her grandfather.

Shunsui smiled down at the white haired Taichou. "Just a bit of showing off. She seems to like her title of Snow Queen."

"What do you mean, Kyoraku-Taichou?" Matsumoto Rangikul looked at the new Soutaichou curiously. "Is her zanpakutou an ice type?"

"Yes. And where Hyorinmaru now holds the title of strongest ice type zanpakutou, Elsa originally held the title." Jushiro smiled as Elsa shot the glowing snowball into the air. He missed building snowmen.

* * *

And sadly we are coming to a close. One chapter left. Please leave a comment. And let me know if you want to see a sequal. I might see what I come up with, but no guarantees.


	17. Unknown Future

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Elsa smiled as she watched snowflakes fall from the sky. They fluttered down and only melted once they touched something. 'I missed the snow.' She looked down at the ground as sent a blast of ice across it. A crystal blue surface now covered the entire courtyard.

Elsa giggled a bit when she saw everyone' shocked faces. Well, there were a few that weren't shocked. And one of them even stepped out onto the ice.

Toshiro had felt how the Soutaichou had used her reiatsu to create the ice and snow. So he applied the same thing to see if he could make himself skates. He knew what they looked like, Karin had taken him once. He smiled as a pair of skates formed under his sandals. 'Looks like fun. And at a perfect temperature.'

Elsa was pleasantly surprised to see someone else that could use ice. She made herself a pair of skates as well as other pairs in the small snow bank around the ice patch. "Come join the fun. The skates will attach to your sandals once you step on them." She began skating around as others began putting on skates.

* * *

Toshiro skated over to the edge were a certain Kurosaki was standing. "Will you join me, Karin?" He had his hands in his pockets as he waited. He knew Karin could skate just as well as he could.

Karin gave Toshiro a shy smile as she stepped onto the skates in front of her. She glided across the ice with her hands behind her back. "You coming, Toshiro?" She looked behind her to see if he was following. She lost her balance and tried to keep herself from falling.

Toshiro caught Karin as she fell backwards. He helped her stand back up. "Careful." He kept his hand around her waist as they skated around.

Karin knew she was blushing fiercely. "T-T-To-Toshiro? You don't have to hold onto me." She could feel several pairs of eyes on the two of them.

Toshiro eyed the other Kurosaki that was trying to catch up to them, but failing. He then smiled down at Karin as he took hold of Karin's hand. "If I let go...then you will fall." He smirked as Karin seemed to blush more at his words.

Karin didn't know what to say. So she just nodded as she continued to skate with Toshiro.

* * *

Shunsui stepped onto a pair and then onto the ice. "Coming Nanao-chan?"

Nanao looked skeptical. "How are small blades on the bottom of your sandals going to help on ice?"

"Do you trust me?" Shunsui held his hand out for Nanao with a smile.

Nanao nodded as she took Shunsui's hand. She stepped onto the skates and stood still. She looked down at the ice then up at Shunsui's reassuring face. She closed her eyes as she stepped out onto the ice. She opened them again when she noticed she hadn't fallen yet.

Shunsui chuckled a bit at Nanao's reaction. He put a hand behind her back and gently pulled her along with him. "Don't worry, Nanao-chan. I won't let you fall."

Elsa skated around the ice and easily spotted Shunsui and Nanao. She turned around to face them as she passed. Elsa smiled at the two as she blew a small pile of snow from her hand at them. The snowflakes flew around them, then burst into floating snow hearts. She turned and skated away as she heard Shunsui chuckling.

* * *

Ichigo was trying hard to catch up with Karin and Toshiro, but he was having trouble skating in his shikahosho.

"Ichigo. Stop trying so hard." Orihime wrapped her arms around one of Ichigo's. "Come on, skate with me." She smiled happily as Ichigo turned a bit more red.

Ichigo took a deep breath before taking more effort in his steps. "Alright, Orihime. But I am beating up Toshiro once we get off of this ice." He adjusted his pace so that they were gliding at a relaxed pace.

Orihime held tightly onto Ichigo's arm. She hadn't skated that often. So she was happy Ichigo was being considerate of her.

* * *

Jushiro stepped onto the skates and immediately stepped onto the ice. He took a deep breath as he skated around. His feet remembering his skills as he skated.

"Ukitake-Taichou!" Jushiro sighed as he stepped around and began skating backwards. He saw his two 3rd seats trying to walk to him with skates on thief feet. They seemed to panic a bit more when he smiled at them while continuing to skate backwards.

Jushiro turned around and continued to skate around. It fell wonderful to be gliding around again.

He skated around till he caught up with Elsa. "So, what do you have planned next, Elsa?"

Elsa smiled up at her friend. She knew she was blushing, but hoped her cheeks where already red from the cold to hide it. "I don't know. But I have people to help me with that."

Jushiro chuckled at Elsa's response. He looked around the ice rink. Everyone was smiling and skating. They were united. "Yeah. You have a lot of people to help you."

* * *

The End

* * *

So, what did you think? Sorry if the ending seemed a little cliffy. It fit to me. So, big question, if I were to come up with a sequel...would you read it?


End file.
